L'histoire de Monsieur Goupil
by Little Bones
Summary: Quand des étrangers arrivent à Los Angeles à la recherche d'un homme, Diego fait un malaise et se doit de raconter un de ses souvenirs à sa famille et à ses amis. D'autant plus lorsque Don Esteban l'averti après avoir reçu un message de Marcos. Mais ces étrangers ne sont pas les seuls à rechercher cet homme. (VF de "The Story of Monsieur Goupil") MAJ des chapitres 7, 8 et 9.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Une arrivée inattendue

Cela faisait déjà deux jours que Ricardo avait voulu jouer un tour à Diego. Deux jours durant lesquels il était devenu, avec son ami, le centre d'attention du pueblo. Pour ne pas dire la risée. Enfin, c'était son point de vue. La promesse qu'il s'était fait par la suite, de ne plus vouloir faire de plaisanterie, avait disparu. Balayée la veille lorsqu'il avait croisé Monastario. Ce dernier l'avait remercié pour le bain de boue qui l'avait aidé à retrouver un teint resplendissant.

La journée avait été fastidieuse. L'idée de trouver la véritable identité du Renard ne l'avait pas quitté mais personne dans le pueblo ne semblait savoir qui se cachait derrière le masque. Et contrairement aux autres villages traversés, pour les citoyens de Los Angeles, Zorro avait disparu lors d'un assaut contre le campement du bandit El Lobo. Il aidait alors les militaires à retrouver des personnes retenues en otage.

Ricardo regagnait la taverne lorsqu'il les vit arriver. Ils formaient un beau couple et une sacrée paire. Doña Salena avait un fort tempérament et Don Diego était très patient à ne pas en douter, selon les critères de Ricardo. Le jeune couple remarqua Ricardo et alla le saluer.

— Buenas tardes, lui dit Diego.

— Buenas tardes, répéta Ricardo en faisant un baisemain à Doña Salena. Je ne pensais pas vous voir ici si tardivement.

— Don Esteban et le capitán Toledano souhaitaient me voir. De plus, ma chère épouse avait une dernière course à faire, expliqua Diego tournant le dos à la place tandis que Salena se rapprochait d'un étal d'étoffes.

Une diligence s'arrêta et quatre voyageurs en descendirent.

— Croyez-vous que Monsieur Goupil sera ici ? demanda une voix grave.

— Rappelle-moi quel est le mot espagnol pour renard je te prie, fit une voix féminine en réponse.

— Zorro, affirma l'homme.

— Et comment appelait-on les renards en France, autrefois ? demanda la jeune femme tandis que leurs compagnons de route gagnaient l'auberge.

— Je ne sais pas, admit l'homme en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

— C'était un goupil, affirma la dame souriante.

Diego s'était tendu en entendant le début de la conversation. Il connaissait ces voix. Son ami l'avait vu blêmir.

— Tu vas bien ? demanda Ricardo

— Désolé… Tu disais ?

— Tu n'as pas l'air en forme… Tu es sur que tu vas bien ?

— Oui, oui. J'étais ailleurs.

— Tu es blanc comme un linge, tu devrais aller voir le docteur, dit Ricardo en remarquant le couple d'étranger.

Était-ce leur présence qui rendait Diego si nerveux et inquiet ? Diego porta la main à son front et desserra le col de sa chemise.

— Je dois vraiment y aller, murmura-t-il en se dirigeant lourdement vers le bureau d'Avila.

Ricardo se tourna de nouveau vers le couple et regarda autour de lui. Il remarqua Doña Salena revenir avec une belle étoffe

— Señor Del Amo, auriez-vous vu mon époux ? questionna-t-elle.

— Par pitié, ne soyez pas si… rigide. Appelez-moi Ricardo, por favor. Par ailleurs, votre mari vient de se rendre chez le médecin. Il s'est soudain senti mal.

Salena fronça les sourcils incrédules.

— Cependant, j'ai eu l'impression que la présence de ce couple y était responsable… Les connaissez-vous ? tenta-t-il en les désignant d'un signe de tête.

Salena se tourna vers eux. La señora était charmante et un peu plus âgée qu'elle. L'homme à ses côtés était grand et possédait une forte carrure qui inspirait crainte et danger. Le couple était à côté de la taverne, face à l'affiche d'amnistie de Zorro.

— Non, je ne les connais pas, dit-elle. Maintenant, veuillez m'excuser, je vais rejoindre Diego.

Coïncidence ou non, la jeune femme se tourna vers eux à ce moment précis. Ricardo sourit et la salua d'un signe de tête. Elle leva un sourcil intrigué. C'était bien le premier espagnol à la saluer ainsi. Tandis que Salena s'éloignait, Ricardo fit un premier pas mais s'arrêta aussitôt en voyant l'homme porter la main à son fourreau. Del Amo fit alors demi-tour et rejoignit Salena qui était presque devant chez le médecin. Les étrangers entrèrent ensuite dans la taverne. Ce genre d'endroits était propice aux ragots et autres rumeurs. Peut-être parviendraient-ils à en apprendre davantage sur ce Zorro…

Depuis la salle d'entrée de l'office du médecin, Diego observait les deux personnes par la fenêtre en attendant le señor Avila. Était-ce Laetitia et Aldric ? Il entendit une porte s'ouvrir et se retourna.

— Docteur Avila, salua-t-il.

— Don Diego, comment allez-vous ?

— Mon épaule droite me fait un peu souffrir suite à la bêtise de Ricardo et je dois admettre que je me sens aussi un peu… nauséeux. Rien d'anormal en soi, je pense.

— Laissez-moi en être le juge, soutint le médecin l'entraînant dans une autre pièce pour mieux pouvoir l'ausculter.

De ce fait, Diego ne vit pas le couple entrer dans la taverne après avoir regarder Ricardo et surtout Salena qui venait de quitter le señor Del Amo.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le docteur et Diego entendirent la porte s'ouvrir et se fermer par deux fois.

— Vous avez de la visite semble-t-il, dit Diego levant et tournant la tête vers le docteur qui était derrière lui.

— Je verrai après… Tout m'a l'air d'aller pour vous. Votre épaule est bien mobile et la cicatrisation se passe bien. Il n'y a rien d'anormal. Cependant, évitez les travaux forcés, plaisanta Avila.

— Si personne ne m'y contraint, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients. D'autant plus qu'ils sont très salissants, renchérit Diego en souriant.

— Monastario vous a joué un très mauvais tour.

— Le plus coupable est mon ami, Ricardo Del Amo. C'est bien lui qui a eu la brillante idée d'aborder le sujet des plaisanteries avec le señor Monastario. Qui plus est, n'êtes vous pas celui qui a confirmé la mort du capitán Toledano ? Comment ont-ils fait pour vous convaincre ?

— Monastario a fort insisté. J'ai honte de l'admettre, mais je vous dois bien ça… Il a menacé de laisser le petit Diego dans mon cabinet pendant une journée entière.

— Et cela vous a fait fléchir ? Diego est pourtant un vrai petit ange, dit le jeune De la Vega avec étonnement.

— Un petit diable déguisé en ange, oui. Il ne tient pas en place lorsqu'il n'est plus chez lui. Sa mère est venue avec lui il y a quelques temps. Il n'a pas arrêté de courir dans tous les sens et toucher à tous les instruments pendant que j'auscultais Doña Isabella. Il a fallu l'intervention de sa mère pour le modérer un peu. Sur ces entrefaites, vous êtes vivement entré dans mon bureau, de noir vêtu, et cela l'a calmé net… Vous vous en souvenez ?

— Ah ! Oui… Je me suis même demandé ce qui s'était passé pour trouver votre office sens dessus dessous… C'était le petit Diego ?

— Oui… Vous comprenez, je l'espère, pourquoi j'ai accepté le marché de Monastario… Il ne m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix ce diable là.

— Quant aux participations du capitán Toledano et de Don Esteban, j'en suis resté sans voix. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé le capitán jouer une telle farce sans en avertir sa femme.

— Il n'en a sans doute pas eu le temps.

— Peut-être.

— Bien, rhabillez-vous. Je vais aller voir qui sont mes prochains patients, déclara le docteur avant de laisser Diego.

— Doña Salena, Señor Del Amo, êtes-vous souffrant ? l'entendit demander Diego.

— Non, tout va bien. Le señor Del Amo m'a dit que mon mari était venu vous voir, expliqua Salena.

— Señora, por favor, gémit Ricardo en l'entendant le nommer si solennellement.

Derrière la porte, Diego eut un petit rire. Salena savait pertinemment qu'elle pouvait l'appeler Ricardo, mais elle était très vindicative et lui reprochait encore sa farce. Tant que cela durerait, elle ne l'appellerait pas autrement et Diego le savait pertinemment.

— Votre mari va bien. Il a besoin de se reposer. Son séjour sur El Camino Real, aussi court fut-il, l'a de nouveau affaibli. Veillez à ce qu'il séjourne au frais et au calme, dit le docteur en fixant Ricardo qui détourna le regard mal à l'aise.

— Merci, Docteur, sourit Salena.

Diego choisit ce moment pour sortir de la pièce. Ricardo le trouva plus coloré. Sa farce avait-elle fait tant de dégâts ? Obnubilé par sa recherche de Zorro, il avait oublié de le questionner quant à la douleur qu'il avait remarquée lors de leurs travaux forcés. Sans doute son malaise y était lié.

— Diego chéri, n'oubliez pas votre rendez-vous.

— Oui, ma chère. Je vais y aller de ce pas. Gracias, Docteur. Et n'ayez crainte, je vais suivre vos conseils.

Parallèlement, lorsque le couple d'étrangers entra dans la taverne, personne, hormis le tavernier, ne s'en préoccupa. Les discussions générales tournaient autour des ventes de bétail et quelque peu sur le mauvais tour joué au jeune De la Vega. La jeune femme remarqua une table libre à côté de celle de deux soldats. Elle fit signe à son ami et allèrent s'y installer.

— Vous en faites une tête, Caporal, fit celui qui avait un très bon embonpoint.

— J'ai toujours du mal à l'avaler, Sergent, dit Reyes de sa voix monocorde.

— Si c'est votre verre, je peux bien le finir à votre place, dit le sergent de manière enjouée.

— Cela n'a rien à voir, rétorqua le caporal en reculant son verre comme si sa vie dépendait du liquide contenu dans celui-ci.

— Alors qu'avez-vous donc du mal à avaler ? demanda Garcia qui ne comprenait pas à quoi son ami faisait allusion si ce n'était pas la boisson.

— Vous savez… Que Zorro soit… commença-t-il.

Il s'arrêta aussi sec en criant de douleur. Et pour cause ! Le sergent venait de lui écraser le pied.

— Caporal Reyes, je vous rappelle qu'il est interdit de parler de l'ancien hors-la-loi, expliqua le gros sergent en regardant autour d'eux et remarquant le couple d'étrangers qui les regardaient bizarrement.

Ainsi les deux sous-officiers connaissent l'identité de cet homme, songea la jeune femme.

— Buenas días, Señorita, Señor, salua le tavernier en arrivant à leur table. Que puis-je vous servir ?

— Votre meilleur vin, por favor, demanda la jeune femme.

— Si, Señorita.

— Señora, corrigea l'homme un peu trop abruptement.

— Perdona me, Señora, rectifia Gonzales.

La jeune femme posa sa main gauche sur celle de l'homme et le sergent remarqua une bague à son annulaire. Ce devait être des jeunes mariés en voyage de noces, rien de plus.

— Sergent Garcia.

— Qu'y-a-t-il, Caporal Reyes.

— C'est à vous de payer aujourd'hui, dit le petit caporal avant de se lever et de s'éclipser.

Le gros sergent soupira et mit les mains à ses poches misérablement vides. Il regarda autour de lui, espérant que Don Diego se montrerait… vainement. Puis il reprit son gobelet et l'inspecta. Il était vide lui aussi, malheureusement. Lorsque le tavernier revint à la table des étrangers, il déposa deux verres et une bouteille puis fit demi-tour.

— Señor, l'interpella la señora.

— Si ?

— J'aimerais régler la note du sergent, murmura-t-elle pour ne pas être entendu par le gros sous-officier.

— Vous êtes sure ? demanda Gonzales incrédule et écarquillant les yeux.

— Si, Señor, affirma-t-elle.

— Très bien.

Il lui murmura alors l'ardoise du sergent Garcia et sa surprise fut de taille.

— Pour aujourd'hui seulement ? s'étonna-t-elle.

— Oh non… Depuis le début de la semaine uniquement. Don Diego n'était pas là pour lui offrir un verre.

— Don Diego ? répéta-t-elle. Diego… Ce Diego ? Ce serait trop facile.

— Si.

— Où pourrais-je le trouver ? demanda-t-elle.

— Chez lui certainement, répondit l'aubergiste évasif. Excusez-moi, Señora, l'on a besoin de mes services, rajouta-t-il en s'éclipsant après avoir remarqué que de nouveaux clients arrivaient.

— Crois-tu que si j'efface l'ardoise du… sergent, le tavernier me dira où trouver cet homme ? questionna la jeune femme en murmurant à son compagnon.

— J'avoue que je ne sais pas. Ces espagnols sont si imprévisibles.

— Fais attention à ce que tu dis, réprimanda la jeune femme. Par ailleurs, as-tu revu nos compagnons de route ?

— Je pense qu'elles ont dû demander une chambre. Je les ai vues entrer dans une des pièces à l'étage. Le voyage a été long et elles n'ont pas votre endurance.

— En effet, dit la jeune femme en prenant une gorgée de la boisson.

Elle grimaça légèrement.

— C'est si mauvais que cela ? plaisanta l'homme en portant son verre à ses lèvres.

Il recracha aussitôt la gorgée qu'il venait de prendre, s'attirant tous les regards des clients.

— Ce n'est pas… s'emporta-t-il une fois qu'il eut arrêté de tousser.

Sa fougue fut arrêté par la señora qui lui serra la main davantage.

— Du calme.

Elle ne voulait pas d'ennuis, elle n'était pas ici pour cela. Elle aurait très bien pu rester chez elle et attendre les foudres de ses nombreux ennemis qui, malgré leurs positions actuels, restaient encore très influents. Dès leur arrivée en Californie, elle avait entendu des histoires sur le bandit nommé Zorro… Quelque part, elle se sentait proche de ce hors-la-loi. Elle aussi combattait l'injustice et l'excès de pouvoir. Mais elle agissait ouvertement et n'avait rien à craindre de par sa lignée.

— Tout va bien, Señor ? s'enquit le gros sergent.

— Si, gracias. J'ai avalé de travers, mentit l'homme en se raclant la gorge.

Le sergent sembla se contenter de cette explication et se leva.

— Sergent Garcia, l'interpella l'aubergiste.

Ce dernier se retourna mal à l'aise.

— Tavernier, appela la jeune femme usant d'une voix charmeuse.

Gonzales délaissa le sergent et alla à la table des étrangers.

— Que puis-je pour vous, Señora ?

— Ne demandez rien à l'officier, nous allons régler pour lui, déclara la jeune femme en sortant une bourse bien garnie tentant d'être la plus discrète possible.

Malgré toute la discrétion dont elle avait été capable, Garcia réalisa que quelque chose se tramait.

— Que faites-vous donc ? vint-il demander.

— La señora vient de régler votre ardoise, répondit le tavernier du tac au tac.

— La señora a…. Ah mais non, Señor Gonzales. Il est hors de question que la señora paie pour moi, s'emporta Garcia. Ce n'est pas conventionnel ni honorable pour un soldat du roi, continua-t-il.

— Señor, Señor, l'interpella par deux fois l'étranger haussant la voix à son deuxième appel.

— Si, s'exclama le sergent.

— Ce n'est pas la señora qui régale, ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est moi-même.

— Vraiment ? Et pour quel raison ? demanda Garcia tandis que le tavernier regagnait son comptoir.

— Pour vous récompenser des bons services que vous apportez au … pueblo, souligna l'homme.

— Est-ce exact, Señora ?

— Si. J'avais proposé à mon fiancé de vous payer un verre et finalement nous avons fait autrement pour vous remercier de tous les bienfaits que vous apportez.

— Muchas gracias, dit le sergent gaiement en posant ses mains sur son ventre bedonnant. Buenas noches, Señora, Señor, salua-t-il ensuite tout guilleret.

— Oh… Une dernière chose, Sergent. Un de mes amis habite par ici, mais je ne sais où exactement. Il m'avait dit de passer le voir si l'occasion m'était offerte.

— Comment s'appelle votre ami ? questionna Garcia naïvement.

— Don Diego, reprit la jeune femme en un sourire cajoleur et croisant les doigts intérieurement.

— Oh… Don Diego… Vous le trouverez à l'ouest du pueblo. Il a une grande hacienda, vous ne pouvez pas vous tromper. Son père est l'un des rancheros les plus importants de la région.

— Muchas gracias, Sergent. Vous m'avez été d'un grand secours. Par ailleurs, si vous le croisez, ne lui dites rien. Je voudrais lui faire la surprise de ma venue.

Un vrai benêt ce sergent, songea l'étranger.

Ce fut un jeu d'enfant, pensa la jeune femme en souriant.

— Comptez sur moi, Señora, dit Garcia faisant presque un garde à vous avant de sortir de la taverne.

Traversant la place pour rejoindre le cuartel, il ne remarqua pas le jeune De la Vega sortir de chez le médecin, accompagné de sa femme et de Ricardo.

Ce dernier les salua avant de rejoindre la taverne où il monta directement à sa chambre, ne faisant pas attention aux diverses personnes alors présentes dans la salle principale.

Diego et Salena se dirigèrent vers l'office du magistrado qui servait actuellement de lieu de rendez-vous pour le vice-roi. Diego frappa à la porte et celle-ci fut ouverte par Toledano.

— Buenas tardes, Capitán, Don Esteban, saluèrent Diego et Salena.

Le vice-roi se leva aussitôt pour saluer le couple.

— Qu'y a-t-il donc de si urgent ? demanda Diego une fois les salutations faites.

— Un message vient de me parvenir de Madrid. Il est de Marcos.

— Tout va bien ?

— Oui… Peu avant que je ne soit affecté en Californie, il m'a… avoué, rigola-t-il, avoir été piégé par une señorita.

Diego leva les sourcils, surpris par l'allusion. Il pensait savoir de quoi il en retournait.

— Oh ! laissa-t-il échapper.

— Il m'avait dit que vous lui aviez conseillé de ne pas lui faire confiance.

— Pourquoi me parler de cela maintenant ?

— Le sujet de son message y fait référence. Dans votre périple, vous aviez été aidé par un étranger répondant au nom de Monsieur Goupil, expliqua le vice-roi égratignant les deux mots français.

— En effet, rétorqua Diego cachant un sourire d'amusement à ce souvenir.

— Marcos m'écrit que ce… monsieur… est en grand danger. Des personnes le recherchent ardemment. Il n'a pas su savoir les raisons de leur recherche ni apprendre leurs identités.

— Qu'est-ce que mon époux a à voir avec ce Monsieur Goupil ? demanda Salena écorchant elle aussi les deux mots français.

— C'est justement ce que je ne sais pas. Mon fils m'a aussi demandé d'avertir Diego ici présent… Connaissez-vous cet homme ?

Pensif, Diego n'avait pas fait attention à la fin de la discussion.

— Chéri ? intervint Salena en posant une main sur son bras, le faisant alors tressaillir.

— Don Diego ? fit le capitán surpris par la réaction du jeune don.

— Je… Oui… Veuillez m'excuser, j'étais ailleurs… Don Esteban, Capitán Toledano, pourquoi ne viendriez-vous pas déjeuner demain, nous serons plus au calme pour en discuter.

— Nous en serons honorés, répondit le vice-roi. Nous ne vous retenons pas plus longtemps. Passez une bonne soirée.

— Gracias. Bonne soirée à vous aussi, Don Esteban, Capitán, salua Diego.

Salena salua les deux hommes à son tour et suivit Diego jusqu'à la voiture.

— Diego ? interrogea Salena.

Elle ne dit rien de plus, mais tout était dans son intonation. Elle souhaitait en savoir davantage.

— Sans en dire trop, disons que Monsieur Goupil est un autre moi.

— Vous parlez français, très cher ? questionna Salena devant la facilité qu'avait eu Diego à prononcer ces deux mots.

— Tout à fait, mon aimée, rétorqua-t-il usant de la langue de Molière avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

…

Le lendemain matin, ce fut la panique pour Don Alejandro à l'hacienda. Il faut dire que son fils, rentré tard la veille avec son épouse, ne l'avait pas réveillé pour lui annoncer la venue du vice-roi et d'Arturo Toledano.

— Quand même, Diego, tu aurais pu m'avertir dès hier soir, grommela Don Alejenadro.

— Cela n'aurait rien changé, Père.

— Bien sur que si ! Je me serais levé beaucoup plus tôt pour avertir nos gens.

— Patron, si je puis me permettre, intervint Crescencia, Don Diego nous a avertis dès son retour.

— Il… Et vous-a-t-il dit ce qu'il convenait de préparer ?

— Non, mais Doña Salena oui. Ce que vous nous avez demandé complète ses conseils.

Don Alejandro regarda sa belle-fille avec ravissement.

— Salena, je ne sais comment vous remercier, dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

— Vous m'avez bien appris, rétorqua-t-elle. C'est à moi de vous remercier.

— Gracias, Crescencia, lui murmura Diego lui permettant ainsi de retourner à son ouvrage.

…

En fin de matinée, une voiture s'arrêta devant l'hacienda. Le capitán et le vice-roi en descendirent et furent accueillis par Crescencia qui les conduisit à la bibliothèque.

Diego n'avait pas vraiment prit le temps d'expliquer les raisons de cette invitation subite. Il est vrai que Don Alejandro n'aurait eu de cesse de le harceler de questions le cas échéant.

— Don Esteban, Capitán Toledano, salua Diego en les invitant à prendre place une fois qu'ils eurent été salués par Doña Salena et Don Alejandro.

— Merci d'avoir accepté ma soudaine invitation, dit Diego. Don Esteban, que vous avait raconté Marcos quant à sa disparition de février 1819.

— Juste qu'il vous avait de nouveau attiré des ennuis et que vous aviez été sauvé par Monsieur Goupil.

Diego en sourit.

— Qui est cet homme ? questionna Don Alejandro. Et de quoi parle le vice-roi ?

— C'est une vieille et longue histoire, Père… Permettez-moi de vous la raconter… Mais, s'il vous plaît, pas d'interruption.

— Fort bien, affirma Don Alejandro en croisant ses bras et prenant place au fond de son fauteuil.

— Nous vous écoutons, Diego, souligna Don Esteban.

— Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous signaler que je risque de mélanger un peu l'ordre de mes souvenirs. Ne m'en tenez pas rigueur je vous prie.

— Il n'y a pas d'inquiétudes à avoir, Diego, sourit Don Alejandro.

— Gracias… Tout commence en Février 1819. Je venais d'atteindre Llivia. Une citée espagnole enclavée en territoire français…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Llivia, 1819.

_Par une glaciale et venteuse soirée de février, la seule agitation de la ville régnait dans la taverne._

_Bravant le froid, je me présentai aux écuries. Après y avoir déposé ma monture éreintée par sa course, je traversai la place et pénétrai dans la taverne. Le vent froid s'engouffra, faisant réagir les clients présents qui se tournèrent vers moi. Mon chapeau recouvrait mon visage pour partie. Je portais une longue et lourde cape noire recouverte de neige. Je pris la peine de fermer la porte derrière moi. D'un pas résolu j'allai prendre place au coin du feu où je retirai ma paire de gants pour me réchauffer les mains après avoir posé mon bagage._

_L'aubergiste arriva, craintif. J'étais grand et mon manteau me donnait une allure menaçante._

— _Señor, puis-je vous aider ?_

— _Si… Auriez-vous une chambre disponible pour la nuit, por favor ? demandai je d'une voix calme et douce qui n'allait pas du tout avec l'idée que l'aubergiste se faisait de moi._

— _Bien sur, Señor, rétorqua ce dernier. Puis-je-vous débarrasser ?_

— _Ne m'en veuillez pas, Señor, mais je préfère garder mon manteau encore un moment. Il fait si froid dehors que j'ai bien du mal à me réchauffer. Pourriez-vous m'indiquer ma chambre je vous prie_

— _Suivez-moi, Señor._

— _Gracias._

— _Vous venez de loin ?_

— _Je viens de Madrid._

— _Madrid ? s'étonna l'aubergiste. Ce n'est pas la porte à côté !_

_Je souris à la réaction que j'avais suscitée chez le tavernier et à celles des clients que j'avais surpris. Sans un mot supplémentaire, je suivis l'aubergiste à l'étage et entrai dans une chambre assez simple. Je le remerciai et lui laissai une pièce._

_Émerveillé, le tavernier demanda alors :_

— _Voulez-vous que je vous prépare un dîner ?_

— _Non merci, il n'est nul besoin de préparer quoi que ce soit, je me contenterai de ce que vous me proposerez. Par contre, sauriez-vous me dire où je puis trouver des chevaux disponibles ? Ma jument vient de couvrir une longue distance durant ces deux dernières semaines et je préfère la laisser récupérer._

— _Malheureusement j'ai bien peur de ne pouvoir donner suite à votre demande. Vous êtes si pressé, Señor ?_

— _Il y va de la vie d'un ami, expliquai-je en enlevant finalement ma lourde cape noire et mon chapeau._

_J' étais jeune, pourvu d'une barbe de près de trois semaines et vêtu de l'uniforme des étudiants militaire de Madrid._

— _Sans indiscrétion, où allez-vous, Señor ?_

— … _Je dois me rendre en territoire français._

— _Si vous voulez un avis, changez de tenue avant de vous rendre en France. Cela risque de vous attirer des ennuis… Pour ce que cela vaut…_

— _Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, souris-je._

— _Pourrais-je avoir votre nom pour le registre, por favor ?_

— _Si, Señor De la Cruz, Diego De la Cruz, me présentai-je empruntant le nom de jeune fille de ma mère._

— _Gracias, répartit l'aubergiste avant de sortir._

* * *

— Quelle idée ! s'exclama Don Alejandro.

— Père, nous avions dit pas d'interruption.

— En effet… Tu peux continuer.

— Merci

* * *

_Je m'approchai de la fenêtre de ma chambre qui donnait sur la cour arrière. La nuit était définitivement tombée._

_Marcos, Marcos, tu aurais dû m'écouter, songeai-je._

…

_Seize jours plus tôt, Madrid, taverne près de l''université militaire._

— _C'est de la folie, Marcos._

— _Non, c'est l'amour, Diego. Tu verras un jour toi aussi tu y succomberas._

— _Tu sais que j'ai raison. Que dirait ton père s'il apprenait tes éternelles incartades ?_

— _Il m'enverrait lui-même en cellule pour refroidir mes ardeurs, répondit Marcos avec légèreté._

* * *

Don Esteban sourit à la remarque.

* * *

— _Tout de même… Tu aurais pu t'amouracher d'une jeune espagnole, cela aurait été plus simple… Mais là… Une française… Et qui plus est la fille d'un général !_

— _Mais ce n'est pas n'importe qui je te prie… La belle Laetitia a tout pour plaire._

— _Tu devrais revenir sur terre, Marcos, elle va t'attirer des ennuis._

— _Voyons, Diego, tu exagères toujours._

_Je soupirai de dépit, ne parvenant pas à faire entendre raison à mon ami._

— _Allons, ne fais pas cette tête… Crois-tu être assez en forme pour le tournoi de demain ?_

— _Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, Marcos. Je vais le remporter haut la main comme les précédents, affirmai-je sûr de moi._

…

_Je soupirai longuement avant de s'approcher d'une petite vasque au-dessus de laquelle se trouvait un miroir et observai mon reflet._

— _Eh bien, si mon père me voyait il me dirait que je fais très négligé. Ne restons pas dans ces vêtements… Lors de ma dernière étape cela a failli m'attirer quelques problèmes supplémentaires, me dis-je en me remémorant mon arrêt à Lérida._

* * *

_Lérida_, pensa Toledano en silence, _serait-ce_…

* * *

_Des soldats m'avaient pris à parti, voulant tester mon apprentissage à l'escrime. J'avais poliment refusé de me battre, ce qui avait fort déplu à l'un d'eux. Ce dernier m'avait suivi jusque dans l'auberge et avait cherché à me provoquer. Impassible et ne voulant pas perdre de temps en devant m'expliquer aux autorités compétentes, je ne relevai pas ses affronts successifs. Soudainement, l'homme tomba à terre lourdement. Je restai impassible, sans même daigner tourner ma tête pour voir ce qui était arrivé._

_Je devinai le soldat se relever ivre de rage et se tourner vers son agresseur pour lui crier dessus, mais il s'arrêta subitement dans son élan._

— _Ca… Ca… Capitán, l'entendis-je balbutier-t-il tandis que j'entrapercevais ses compères se mettre au garde à vous._

— _Est-ce une façon de saluer son supérieur ? demanda l'officier durement, du moins présumai-je que c'était un officier._

_Le soldat se mit au garde à vous à son tour._

— _Vous me ferez trois jours pour insubordination et sept jours de plus pour être revenu dans la taverne ! Je vous avais interdit d'y remettre les pieds ! Maintenant sortez d'ici._

_Le soldat obéit et fut vite suivi par ses amis._

— _Gracias, lui dis-je sans me retourner._

— _Je ne vois pas pourquoi, rétorqua le capitán innocemment avant de sortir à son tour._

…

_Je souris au souvenir. L'officier était un homme d'honneur. Dommage que je n'ai pu apprendre son nom pour le remercier ultérieurement. Fin prêt et vêtu d'un habit plus ordinaire, je descendis dans la salle commune, prenant simplement mon argent avec moi ainsi que mon arme que je remis à ma ceinture._

* * *

— C'était vous ! s'exclama soudain le capitán Toledano.

Diego le regarda aussi interloqué que sa femme, son père et don Esteban.

— Á Lérida, affirma le capitaine voyant que Diego ne le suivait pas.

— Oh, réalisa-t-il. Je vous aurais remercié depuis bien longtemps si j'avais pu apprendre votre nom.

— La barbe ne vous sied pas, ricana Toledano.

— Vous étiez à Lérida ? questionna Don Alejandro.

— Si. J'avais remarqué, malgré sa misérable apparence que le jeune homme prenait soin de son arme. Le soldat n'aurait eu aucune chance face à lui, commença-t-il à expliquer.

* * *

_J'étais assis dans un coin de l'auberge avec deux de mes amis, des officiers aux aussi. Un jeune homme nous tournait le dos._

— _Ce jeune homme serait un couard que cela ne m'étonnerai pas, dit le premier de mes amis._

— _Sans doute ne veut-il pas mouiller son uniforme, s'amusa le second._

— _L'avez-vous correctement observé ? questionnai-je les intriguant. Ils firent alors plus attention à lui. _

— _Qu'a-t-il donc ?_

— _Ses bottes sont crottées, son uniforme est froissé et tâché de boue… Cependant le pommeau et le fourreau de son arme sont reluisants. Sûr, il n'a pas du prendre soin de lui depuis plusieurs jours, mais un bon militaire ne se soucie pas de son apparence quand il part en guerre. Le plus important pour lui est son arme et celle-ci doit être accessible quelque soit le temps. Si vous n'entretenez pas votre épée, celle-ci risque de se gripper et vous ne pourrez plus la sortir du fourreau facilement. C'est la première chose que l'on apprend à l'école militaire._

— _Alors pourquoi ne répond-t-il pas aux affronts ?_

— _Le combat est inutile, il le sait. Cela ne ferait qu'envenimer la situation actuelle… Il est sage. Ce doit être un adversaire intéressant… Bien, mes amis je vous laisse._

— _Tu repars déjà, Arturo ?_

— _Si. Je suis demandé à Madrid, à la cour royale, dis-je en mettant mon chapeau._

_Je saluai mes amis et me dirigeai vers la sortie. Lorsque j'arrivai aux côtés du soldat, je le bousculai involontairement._

* * *

—Je suis désolé de vous interrompre, Capitán, mais Cresencia est là pour nous dire que nous pouvons passer à table. Je continuerai mon histoire lorsque nous serons installés, souligna Diego.

Chacun se leva et ils allèrent s'installer dans la sala. Là, Diego reprit le fil de son histoire

* * *

_La salle était toujours aussi comble mais plus bruyante qu'à mon arrivée. Le seul qui me remarqua descendre fut l'aubergiste qui m'invita à le suivre à une petite table au coin de la cheminée._

— _Gracias, dis-je en prenant place._

— _Que puis-je vous servir ?_

— _Une simple soupe sera suffisante pour l'instant, affirma-t-il._

— _Vous ne voulez rien de plus nourrissant ?_

— _Pas pour le moment, gracias._

— _Bien, dit l'aubergiste avant de repartir vers la cuisine._

_J'observai la clientèle. Il s'agissait pour la plupart de personnes bien plus âgées que moi. Certains discutaient autour d'un verre, d'autres jouaient aux cartes. L'aubergiste revint et posa un pichet de vin et un gobelet sur la table._

— _Je suis navré, mais je ne bois pas._

— _Oh…_

— _Ne vous méprenez pas, je veux simplement garder les idées claires pendant mon périple._

_L'aubergiste sourit au commentaire, et me dit que je lui rappelai son fils._

— _Que puis-je vous offrir en ce cas ?_

— _Un simple pichet d'eau… Néanmoins, si je puis emporter une bouteille, je la partagerai avec mes amis à mon retour._

— _Bien sur, affirma l'aubergiste en laissant toutefois le pichet sur la table ainsi que le gobelet._

_Puis une servante vint m'apporter la soupe ainsi qu'un gros morceau de pain._

— _Gracias, Señora._

…

_Après avoir pris un bon complément à la soupe, je retournai dans ma chambre et m'allongeai sur le lit où je finis par m'endormir. La nuit fut plus calme que celle de la veille. Il faut dire que cette fois j'avais pris les devants en barricadant la porte afin que nul cambrioleur ne vienne troubler mon repos._

_Le lendemain matin, après avoir avalé un copieux petit déjeuner, j'allai aux écuries et m'approchai de ma monture._

— _Ma belle Huracán, tu as fait ta part de chemin. Je vais faire parvenir un message à Bernardo afin qu'il vienne te chercher si je ne reviens pas d'ici un petit mois. Il n'est pas bien loquace, mais c'est un ami loyal. Tu auras le temps de te reposer avant qu'il n'arrive… Surtout, laisse-le te monter pour qu'il puisse te ramener chez toi, dis-je en la caressant et me remémorant ma première rencontre avec elle._

* * *

— Huracán… C'était vous qui l'aviez ! Constancia m'avait fait part de sa disparition. Je pensais que Marcos était parti avec elle, s'exclama Don Esteban.

Diego sourit.

— Marcos n'avait pas résisté à l'envie de me la présenter, dit-il avant d'enchaîner.

* * *

— _C'est une belle jument que tu as là, Marcos, dis-je en découvrant l'animal de couleur noire._

— _Mon père me l'a offerte à mon entrée à l'université, expliqua Marcos avec fierté._

— _Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?_

— _Elle s'appelle Huracán, intervint Constancia radieuse._

— _Buenos días, Señorita, saluai-je en lui faisant un baisemain._

— _Buenos días._

—_Huracán ? Elle ne semble pas si méchante pourtant !_

— _Père nous a raconté que son ancien propriétaire n'arrivait pas à l'approcher. Il a eu du mal à trouver un nouvel acquéreur, expliqua Constancia._

_Je me rapprochai alors de l'animal._

— _Faites attention à vous, Don Diego. Elle est vraiment sauvage. À ce jour même Marcos a du mal à… Constancia s'arrêta net alors qu'elle me vit monter la jument sans selle et sans difficulté._

— _Tu as un don avec les chevaux, Diego. Il faudra que tu me donnes ton truc, dit Marcos avec envie._

_Huracán se dressa sur ses pattes arrière et hennit tandis que je me maintint à son encolure sous le regard inquiet de mes amis. Fin cavalier, je me penchai de nouveau vers l'oreille de l'équidé et lui murmurai des mots rassurants. La jument se calma et j' en descendis aussitôt avant de la flatter avec délicatesse. Huracán me donna un léger coup de museau pour me repousser vers mes amis qui me regardaient avec étonnement._

* * *

— Marcos était très fier du cadeau que vous lui aviez fait, fit observer Diego avant de continuer.

* * *

_J'observai ensuite la selle… Elle était vieille, en piteuse état et n'avait pas d'attraits particuliers, néanmoins je la pris sur l'épaule avant de retourner à l'auberge où je réglai mon dû. Puis je demandai s'il était possible de faire partir un messager pour Madrid. L'aubergiste me regarda bizarrement et me conseilla de me rapprocher de la communauté ecclésiastique. Je le remerciai et ressortis de l'auberge… Je traversai la place et me dirigeai vers l'église que je ne pouvais pas manquer. Parvenu à son côté, j'observai la bâtisse._

— _C'est du bel ouvrage, dis-je en m'adressant au Père qui en sortait._

— _Oui. Notre église Nuestra señora de los Ángeles fait la fierté de notre ville, sourit l'ecclésiastique._

— _Nuestra señora de los Ángeles ? répétai-je en souriant._

— _Si… Vous n'êtes pas d'ici, mon fils._

— _En effet, je ne suis que de passage… L'aubergiste m'a laissé entendre qu'il était peut-être possible que vous fassiez parvenir un messager à Madrid._

— _À Madrid ? répéta le moine avec surprise._

— _Oui. J'admets que ma demande est osée, Padre, mais il y va de la vie d'un ami._

— _Notre messager doit partir demain. Avez-vous le temps de m'expliquer un peu plus la situation._

— _Si, c'est bien la moindre des choses, dis-je._

— _Venez à l'intérieur, nous serons plus au chaud pour en discuter._

…

_Bien après._

— _Vous courez au devant du danger_

— _J'en suis conscient, Padre._

— _Je ferai parvenir votre message à votre ami resté à Madrid, soyez en assuré. Mais permettez-moi d'en faire de même avec des responsables militaires._

— _Je vous remercie de votre intérêt, mais je voudrais éviter que cette affaire ne prenne trop d'ampleur. Laissez-moi régler cette histoire discrètement. Si vraiment vous ne recevez pas de mes nouvelles d'ici deux semaines…_

— _J'enverrai un message à votre université._

_Je souris, l'ecclésiastique me rappelait Padre Felipe._

— _Votre message est-il prêt ? demanda ensuite le padre._

— _Si, le voici, dis-je en sortant le message scellé d'une des poches de mon manteau._

_Puis j'enfilai ce dernier et remerciai encore le père. Avant de sortir de l'église, je m'arrêtai près d'une urne de quête et y glissai cinq pièces d'or._

_J'allai ensuite à l'écurie et parlai brièvement au palefrenier qui promit de prendre soin d'Huracán et de la selle… D'autant plus lorsque je lui glissai trois pièces._

_Le regard déterminé, je pris ensuite la route vers la frontière. Devant l'auberge, le tavernier me regarda partir à pieds malgré le vent qui soufflait._

— _Le pauvre bougre, il va au devant de la mort avec ce froid, dit-il avec compassion._

— _Dieu l'accompagne dans son périple, ajouta le padre en se signant._

_Ils ne savaient pas que le vent m'avait porté leurs mots._

* * *

_Nda: J'ai modifié le point de vue de l'histoire en utilisant la première personne du singulier. _

_Un grand merci à ma beta._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : La roue de la fortune

_J'arrivai en France tranquillement. Lors de mon passage au poste frontière celui-ci était désert. Une chance ! Et quelques heures plus tard j'arrivai dans un village. Au bruit et à l'enseigne, je localisai le maréchal-ferrant._

— _Bonjour, Monsieur, dis-je en tentant de cacher mon accent espagnol._

— _Bonjour jeune homme, rétorqua l'artisan sans relever la tête et continuant son ouvrage de ferrage._

— _Pourriez-vous m'indiquer où je puis acheter un cheval. J'ai un long déplacement qui m'attend…_

_L'homme s'arrêta dans son travail et levant la tête, m'observa, j'étais vêtu de noir de pied en cape._

— _Vous ne trouverez pas de vendeur de chevaux par ici, jeune homme. Par contre un attelage doit partir demain pour Perpignan, si cela vous intéresse. Mais si vous êtes pressé, sachez qu'ici on n'aime pas les étrangers et encore moins les espagnols, argua le maréchal-ferrant en me jetant un regard noir._

— _Je ne voulais pas vous déranger, veuillez m'excuser, dis-je en cachant mon agacement avant de faire demi-tour._

_Je continuai alors ma route et traversai le village complètement tandis que la neige recommençait à tomber._

_C'est bien ma veine, songeai-je._

_Au loin, je remarquai un autre village grâce au clocher qui se détachait nettement._

_Je devrais pouvoir trouver asile là-bas, faute de cheval._

_Je hâtai le pas après avoir tenté de trouver où était le soleil. Vu la clarté malgré les nuages, il devait être encore assez tôt ; néanmoins, je ne ralentis pas mon allure. Un sentiment de malaise m'avait assailli._

_Lorsque j'entendis des hurlements proches et lointains, je compris._

— _Des loups, il ne manquait plus que cela, maugréai-je._

…

_Et le village demeurait dans le lointain._

…

_Aux aguets, j'entendis nettement l'approche de la meute. D'abord aux cris, puis aux crissements de leurs pattes dans la neige et surtout à leurs halètements. Leurs grognements. Je ne m'étais pas mis à courir, je savais que c'était inutile et encore plus dangereux. Je serrai mon emprise sur le bâton de pèlerin que m'avait offert le moine à Llivia, me focalisant davantage sur les bruits environnants._

_La meute ressentait mon calme et attendait un moment de relâchement de ma part, une erreur d'inattention de l'humain._

_Un des loups, plus nerveux et moins patient, m'attaqua. Je le repoussai d'un coup de bâton._

_Comme si une brèche avait été ouverte, d'autres loups imitèrent leur congénère mais furent repoussés de la même manière. Soudain trois loups se jetèrent sur moi en même temps. Je n'en aperçus qu'un que je repoussai vivement tandis que les deux autres agrippaient son manteau. L'un au niveau de mon bras gauche, l'autre à ma jambe droite._

_Déséquilibré, je tombai en arrière et me démenai pour me libérer de l'étreinte des animaux. Il y eut un bruit de ferraille à ma gauche tandis que je roulais sur le côté droit. Paniqué, le loup qui me maintenait le bras me relâcha et prit la fuite. Libre, je pus porter un coup de bâton à l'animal qui s'acharnait sur le bas de mon manteau._

_Après un autre pleur de l'animal je me relevai tandis qu'un loup noir au regard perçant se jetai sur moi._

— _Il suffit ! criai-je en frappant plus brutalement._

_Le loup alla heurter un tronc d'arbre et tomba au sol en créant la panique de la meute qui prit alors la fuite._

_J'haletai, le combat avait été rude. J'avais eu de la chance d'échapper aux griffures et morsures des animaux grâce à la bonne qualité et l'épaisseur de mon manteau. Certes ce dernier portait désormais les traces de l'attaque, mais j'étais sauf._

_Le loup contre l'arbre gémit, attirant mon attention. Je regardai autour de moi, hésitant. Je soupirai tandis que l'animal pleurait de nouveau et je décidai de m'en approcher._

— _Je suis désolé, amigo. Permets-moi de voir si je t'ai beaucoup abîmé… Toutefois, attention, je ne te laisserai pas me mordre, dis-je en me penchant vers l'animal qui grogna faiblement._

_Je l'inspectai avec délicatesse, recherchant une quelconque blessure apparente. L'animal ne se laissait pas faire et tentait d'échapper à mes mains. Finalement, il arrêta de se débattre en ressentant la chaleur que je dégageai._

— _C'est bien, amigo. Tu as compris que je ne te voulais pas de mal, affirmai-je d'une voix calme et posée._

_Je le fis pleurer lorsque j'effleurai sa patte arrière gauche. La neige s'était arrêtée de tomber. Je regardai alentour et remarquai une charrette arrêtée non loin._

— _Bien, tu survivras. Tu as une patte soit cassée, soit foulée. Cela va sans doute t'embêter quelques jours. Maintenant, file l'ami. Je sais que tu peux le faire… Un dernier conseil… N'approche plus les humains, expliquai-je en le redressant._

_Le loup hésita puis fit un premier pas en boitant et s'arrêta. Il se tourna vers moi et émit un hurlement de remerciement avant de partir vers la forêt comme sa patte le lui permettait. Je souris en le regardant partir et me remis en route à mon tour._

* * *

— Lobo ? Vous croyez que c'était un signe, mon chéri ?

— Non. Ce lobo-là n'a pas cherché à m'éliminer par la suite. J'ai croisé sa route plus tard. Je sais que c'était lui grâce à son regard, je reviendrai là-dessus plus tard, sourit Diego.

* * *

_À peine fis-je quelques pas que je fus hélé par le conducteur de la charrette qui n'était autre qu'un ecclésiastique._

— _Est-ce que tout va bien, mon fils ? demanda le moine._

— _Oui, affirmai-je en arrivant à ses côtés._

— _Où allez-vous ainsi ?_

— _Je dois me rendre à Perpignan._

— _À pieds ? Vous risquez de croiser d'autres loups sur votre route. Montez, je vous conduis à Mont-Louis. Je connais là-bas une personne qui pourra vous fournir une monture._

— _Gracias, Padre, dis-je, réalisant mon erreur devant le sourire du moine._

— _Je vous en prie, mon fils. Cependant, faites attention lorsque vous parlez… Les espagnols ne sont pas les bienvenus dans la région._

— _C'est ce que le maréchal-ferrant m'a laissé entendre dans le dernier village que j'ai traversé, affirmai-je en montant à côté de lui._

— _Vous êtes blessé ? s'exclama-t-il en remarquant un peu de sang sur ma main gauche._

_Je regardai ma main, intrigué._

— _Oh ! Je ne pense pas que cela soit très grave, dis-je calmement._

_Je ne ressentais aucune douleur et pourtant mon vêtement était légèrement entaillé à proximité de mon poignet… Bien trop bas par rapport à la morsure du loup. Le moine remit sa charrette en route tandis que je retroussai ma manche à la recherche d'une blessure quelconque. Je remarquai une très légère entaille que le moine aperçut lui aussi._

— _Les loups ne vous ont pas raté._

— _Ce ne sont pas les loups, mon père… C'est, je pense, un piège à loup__en se refermant, expliquai-je en me remémorant le bruit de ferraille._

— _Vous avez eu de la chance de ne pas être pris au piège. Dans tous les cas, nous ferons une halte à l'Ermitage Notre-Dame afin que je puisse vous soigner. Nous n'en sommes plus très loin._

_Le trajet fut effectivement rapide et je pus observer l'ermitage devenir de plus en plus grand à mesure que nous approchions. _

— _Quel âge a l'ouvrage ? demandai-je_

— _Il a grandi au fil des années, répondit le moine._

_Je contemplai la grande église bâtie sur le penchant du vallon. Sa partie est, plus haute que le restant du bâtiment, attira mon attention._ _À côté de l'église se trouvait un vaste bâtiment. La construction était de style baroque. Le toit était recouvert d'une épaisse couche de neige qui rendait la bâtisse encore plus éclatante qu'elle ne l'était normalement._

_Une fois dans la cour intérieure, je pus observer la présence de nombreuses arcades. Des moines marchaient en procession vers l'église, des gens vaquaient à l'ouvrage, une petite forge avait été improvisée près d'une partie du bâtiment qui servait d'écurie._

— _C'est un grand lieu de passage pour les pèlerins et les voyageurs, mon fils, expliqua le moine devant mon regard. Je dois récupérer une petite cargaison avant de joindre Mont-Louis._

— _Je puis vous aider si vous le souhaitez._

— _Ce sera avec plaisir, mais tout d'abord allons nous occuper de votre bras._

…

_Bien après, la charrette repartit avec quelques caisses et tonneaux supplémentaires. La coupure était vraiment superficielle et ne nécessitait pas de points de sutures. Quand le moine l'avait soigné, cela ne saignait déjà plus._

_Lorsque nous arrivâmes à proximité de Mont-Louis, je pus constater que la voie d'accès était encaissée et empêchait toute attaque surprise extérieure. La ville était fortifiée, les larges remparts imposaient la prudence et le respect. Les passages étaient surveillés et toutes les charrettes étaient inspectées. Le port d'arme était toléré, mais les duels interdits._

_Je demeurai silencieux et laissai Père François prendre en charge le contrôle des gardes. Une fois les formalités remplies, la charrette put entrer dans la cité en traversant un tunnel aussi long que la largeur des remparts et franchissant un total de cinq portes._

— _C'est une fortification impressionnante, fis-je remarquer en sifflant d'admiration ce qui fit sourire mon compagnon. _

_À l'intérieur, le père François se dirigea vers la ville basse. À proximité des remparts se tenait une petite bâtisse bien à l'écart des autres bâtiments et de la foule. La devanture témoignait d'un passé tumultueux. Une petite cour était délimitée par un petit muret enseveli sous la neige._

— _Attendez-moi ici jeune homme, ordonna le moine en descendant de la charrette avant de se diriger vers la bâtisse._

_Une fois devant la porte il tira une petite chaînette qui fit tinter une clochette. Quelques instants après, la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme fortement bâti et pourvu d'une barbe qui en aurait fait pâlir d'envie Barbe Noire._

— _Père François ! s'exclama-t-il avant de lui serrer la main vigoureusement._

_Á mon grand étonnement, le moine n'en sembla pas plus affecté._

— _Entrez donc, enchaîna l'homme._

_Se tournant vers moi, Père François dit alors :_

— _Un jeune pèlerin m'accompagne. Il a besoin d'un gîte pour la nuit et…_

— _N'en dites pas plus, mon ami, l'interrompit-il. Il est le bienvenu céans… Je suppose que ce jeune homme est un frontalier, murmura-t-il ensuite pas si faiblement._

— _En effet, sourit Père François avant de retourner à la charrette accompagné par le propriétaire des lieux._

— _Jeune homme, Père François m'a expliqué que vous recherchiez un gîte pour la nuit. Sachez que vous êtes le bienvenu chez moi._

— _Je vous remercie de votre hospitalité, dis-je en serrant la main tendue de l'homme._

_L'échange fut si vigoureux que je frottai discrètement ma main juste après._

_Après de brèves présentations, j'aidai Père François, et Alphonse, de son ancien prénom Alfonso, à décharger le contenu de la charrette._

_Alfonso était de loin bien plus âgé que moi. Sa grande corpulence et son air bourru inspirait crainte à quiconque ne le connaissait pas. Mais sous cette carapace d'ours pyrénéen se cachait un homme au grand cœur qui avait lutté pour gagner le respect des habitants de la cité et s'intégrer à la communauté._

_Durant le dîner, Alfonso me conseilla d'adopter une identité à consonance plus française afin d'éviter les ennuis durant mon périple. Bien que réticent, je considérai son conseil._

_Au petit matin, et après un nouveau copieux petit déjeuner, Alfonso me proposa un jeune étalon répondant au nom de Jéricho. Et sitôt que j'avais voulu lui offrir un peu d'argent pour le dédommager, sitôt je sus que j'avais fait une erreur… Je rangeai rapidement mon argent et m'excusai de ma maladresse. L'homme se mit à rire devant ma mine déconfite et me donna une tape dans le dos si fortement qu'il me fit chuter dans la neige, tête la première._

— _Désolé, dit-il en se penchant pour m'aider à se relever._

_Aussitôt que j'attrapai sa main tendue, aussitôt Alfonso se retrouva à son tour dans la neige sans rien avoir compris sous le regard amusé du Père François. Ce fut à mon tour de rire de la situation. Le calme revenu, je remerciai de nouveau mon hôte et j'accompagnai l'ecclésiastique jusqu'à la sortie de la cité._

_Une fois plus éloigné des gardes et à la croisée des chemins, le père François me demanda si j'avais songé au conseil de notre hôte._

— _J'ai une vague idée pour le nom de famille, je réfléchis toujours pour un nouveau prénom._

— _Pourrais-je connaître votre pseudonyme ?_

— _Monsieur Goupil._

— _Monsieur Goupil ?_

— _Oui._

— _J'espère que vous serez aussi rusé que Renart et moins cruel qu'il ne l'est._

— _N'ayez crainte, je n'ai de Renart que sa ruse et son agilité à sortir de situations délicates. Merci pour tout, mon Père, que Dieu vous accompagne._

— _Que Dieu vous garde, mon fils, reprit Père François._

_Je sentis le regard du moine sur moi tandis que je lançais mon cheval au galop. Il ne connaissait pas le but de ma quête, mais comme tout autre moine il demanda probablement que Dieu me donne sa grâce et m'accompagne durant mon périple, avant de signer et de partir de son côté._

_Le temps était au beau fixe, une légère brise soufflait. Jéricho était impétueux et la neige ne semblait pas gêner sa folle allure. La grande route était dégagée. Aux dires d'Alphonse, Perpignan n'était qu'à vingt-deux lieues de Mont-Louis, mais il était préférable de reposer Jéricho à mi-chemin. Il me déconseilla néanmoins de m'arrêter à Villefranche et à Prades. Les deux cités étaient étroitement surveillées, notamment Villefranche qui avait été fortifié par Vauban, comme la citée de Mont-Louis._

_J'étais parti vers le sud pour rejoindre la grande route qui longeait une partie du Mont Canigou. La route devint encaissée, propice aux guets-apens, aux attaques de bandits de grands-chemins… Mais en cette saison, personne n'osait rester au dehors. Je traversai plusieurs villages, ralentissant Jéricho pour ne pas le fatiguer plus qu'il n'en fallait._

_Quelques heures après mon départ, je remarquai des remparts au loin. Sur les hauteurs de la cité, j'aperçus une forteresse. _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Une rencontre très surprenante

_« Je dois être non loin de Villefranche, » songeai-je._

_Cependant que je me rapprochais, je notai que la route traversait la cité. Il n'y avait pas de détour possible. Je fis ralentir Jéricho jusqu'à ce qu'il soit au pas. Observant les remparts, je constatai la présence de soldats à travers les meurtrières. Confiant, je pénétrai dans l'enceinte de la cité, franchissant un petit pont puis une lourde porte de bois._

_Contrairement aux autres villages traversés, l'agitation régnait dans les ruelles enneigées. Sitôt entré, je remarquai sur ma gauche de curieuses créations. Pas plus haut que des jeunes enfants, la neige avait été entassée de curieuse façon. Il y avait trois boules les unes sur les autres. Celle de base était la plus grosse. Sur la plus haute, un visage était représenté. En guise de nez, une carotte ; les yeux, deux simples boutons larges et noir. Une bouche était dessinée par de bien plus petit boutons. Un haut de forme avait été placé sur la sculpture centrale, plus grand que les autres. Des brindilles leurs servaient de bras et ces bonhommes de neige étaient habillés d'une simple écharpe._

_Des enfants en jaillirent brusquement et me jetèrent des boules de neiges, criant avec amusement. Jéricho se dressa et hennit de surprise._

— _Holà, tout doux, tout doux, dis-je en tentant de le calmer et me cramponnant fermement alors que les enfants continuaient leur assaut._

_Je parvins à apaiser ma monture et continuai mon chemin en dépit du déluge de boules de neige. Soudain, une l'une d'entre elles me frappa à la tête avec tant de force que je tombai, désarçonné._

_Ce n'était pas que de la neige, songeai-je en me relevant et portant la main à son front douloureux tandis que Jéricho s'arrêtait à mes côtés._

_Un des enfants se rapprocha, mal à l'aise._

— _Veuillez m'excuser, Monsieur, je ne voulais pas vous faire de mal, dit-il penaud._

— _Ce n'est rien, petit… Mais la prochaine fois, n'envoie pas de boule de neige contenant un caillou. Cela aurait touché l'un de tes camarades, tu aurais pu lui faire plus de mal, dis-je en lâchant mon front._

_L'enfant eut un mouvement de recul en découvrant le visage de l'étranger._

— _Vous saignez ! Suivez-moi, s'exclama-t-il en m'empoignant de sa main gauche._

— _Doucement, fis-je sans bouger mais surpris de sa réaction._

— _Monsieur, vous ne pouvez pas rester ainsi, vous allez effrayer les autres._

— _Les autres ?_

— _Oui. Sébastien, Pierre, Paul, Jean, Jacques et Philippe. Ils n'aiment pas la vue du sang._

— _Pour un enfant tu n'en sembles pas affecté, affirmai-je en attrapant les rênes de Jéricho avant de la suivre._

— _Mon père est le médecin du village. Depuis la mort de ma mère, c'est moi qui l'assiste la plupart du temps._

— _Oh… Je suis désolé de l'apprendre._

— _Ne le soyez pas. C'était il y a six ans._

_Diego fronça les sourcils intrigué par le comportement de l'enfant qui souriait malgré tout._

— _Comment vous appelez-vous, Monsieur ?_

— _Je m'appelle Monsieur Goupil, Jacques Goupil. Et toi, comment t'appelles-tu ?_

— _Jeanne, dit-elle tandis qu'ils s'arrêtaient devant une maison juste à côté de l'église._

* * *

— Tu ne reconnais plus une petite fille lorsque tu en vois une, plaisanta Alejandro.

— Elle avait les cheveux courts et portait des vêtements de garçons, se défendit Diego créant rire autour de lui, puis il continua son récit.

* * *

— _Vous pouvez faire mettre votre compagnon dans la cour arrière. Ce sera plus facile si vous me suivez. Par ici, Monsieur, dit-elle ôtant la main de la porte._

_Je la suivis de nouveau, souriant devant sa vivacité. La petite Jeanne me rappelait une amie que je n'avais pas vue depuis au moins six ans._

* * *

— Serait-ce moi ? interrogea Salena.

— Tout à fait, sourit Diego.

* * *

— _À propos, ton père ne t'a pas dit qu'il n'était pas prudent de parler avec des étrangers._

— _Oh si, Monsieur Goupil, mais vous n'êtes pas un étranger, dit-elle toujours avec ce même sourire radieux en ouvrant le portail de la cour arrière. Faites attention à votre tête et à celle de votre cheval. L'arche est basse de ce côté._

_Je la regardai avec perplexité et observai l'arche faite de pierres._

— _Qu'est ce que vous faites ? Venez ! dit-elle avec enthousiasme._

_Je me demandais si elle ne me prenait pas pour quelqu'un d'autre._

_Je regardai autour de moi et avançai finalement dans la cour en suivant les conseils de Jeanne. Le comportement de la petite m'intriguait toujours. Bien que j'aurais voulu continuer ma route, je savais aussi que Jéricho devait se reposer._

_« Bon, profitons de cet arrêt » songeai-je en attachant solidement mon cheval à un arbre près du porche arrière._

_Une fois à l'intérieur, Jeanne me fit signe de rester là où je me trouvais et de rester silencieux. Puis elle sortit de la pièce en riant. Je profitai de son absence pour porter de nouveau ma main à mon front douloureux. La petite ne m'avait pas loupé. Observant la pièce, je notai diverses étagères. Des saucissons pendaient à la fenêtre. Un feu était allumé et chauffait le contenu d'une marmite. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait une table en bois massif sans autres ornements qu'une coupelle de fruits ébréchée par le temps ; autour de celle-ci étaient placés quatre tabourets faits dans le même bois. Je me rapprochai de la cheminée pour me réchauffer._

_Soudain, il y eut un « quoi ? » d'étonnement si intense que je sursautai._

_Alors que mon cœur se mit à battre vivement, je portai la main à mon arme, prêt à défendre chèrement ma vie. Des bruits de courses se firent entendre dans la maison. Des pas lourds._

— _Où est-il ? fit soudain une voix si grave que je reculai bien malgré moi et en sortit mon épée._

— _Papa, doucement, tu vas l'effrayer, me parvint la douce voix de la petite Jeanne._

_La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit brusquement sur un homme de forte carrure, les cheveux__grisonnant en bataille, vêtu noblement et ne portant point d'arme. J'en rangeai aussitôt la mienne avec confusion._

— _C'est lui… C'est bien lui, murmura l'homme en me découvrant. Alexandre, mon ami, les années t'ont épargné, s'exclama l'homme en m'étreignant vigoureusement._

— _Je crains que vous ne fassiez erreur, Monsieur. Je ne m'appelle pas Alexandre._

— _Voyons, vieux renard, c'est moi. Joseph… Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas ?_

— As-tu dis Joseph ? intervint Alejandro un peu perturbé.

— Oui. Le connaîtriez-vous ?

— C'est possible, continue je te prie.

— Très bien.

— _Père… Si c'est bien là votre ami alors ne devrait-il pas être aussi âgé que vous ? intervint Jeanne ingénue._

_« Elle n'a pas tort » pensai-je._

— _En effet, réalisa Joseph. Mais si vous n'êtes pas Alexandre, c'est fou ce que vous lui ressemblez. Vous pourriez être son fils._

— _Cet homme, Alexandre, pourriez-vous m'en dire plus à son sujet, si ce n'est pas indiscret ? tentai-je._

— _Pourquoi diable Jeanne vous a-t-elle fait entrer ? interrogea Joseph ne voulant pas me répondre._

— _Oh… Sans doute du fait qu'elle m'ait… blessé avec une boule de neige qui contenait un caillou, expliquai-je calmement._

_L'homme m'observa attentivement et remarqua finalement ma blessure._

— _Asseyez-vous, je vais chercher mes affaires._

— _Monsieur Goupil ? interrogea Jeanne._

— _Qu'y a-t-il ?_

— _Comment s'appelle votre père, sans indiscrétion ? demanda-t-elle une fois que le sien fut sorti de la pièce._

— _Mon père ? Il s'appelle… Alejandro, répondis-je en un murmure et souriant à la petite._

_Jeanne pencha la tête sur le côté, pensive._

— _Alejandro ? Ça ressemble à Alexandre… Vous êtes un frontalier ? questionna-t-elle ensuite à mi-voix et regardant vers la porte de crainte d'être surprise par son père._

— _Si l'on veut. Je suis étudiant et je viens d'Amérique._

— _Oh ! Vous venez de loin, dit l'enfant avec étonnement._

— _Oui… Je suis ici pour approfondir mes connaissances des diverses cultures et traditions que m'ont transmises mes aïeux… Pourrais-tu m'en dire plus sur l'ami de ton père ? essayai-je._

— _Je… Cet homme aurait sauvé la vie de mes parents bien avant ma naissance. Père n'a de cesse de me raconter cette histoire. C'était pourtant un ennemi de la France, mais pour lui, une vie est une vie et les différences d'opinions ne doivent pas rentrer en compte selon les circonstances._

— _Quand est-ce arrivé ? demanda Diego._

— _D'après mon père, c'était il y a quarante ans._

* * *

— Quarante ans dis-tu ? demanda Alejandro.

— Oui. Vous étiez alors étudiant, n'est-ce pas ?

— En effet, mais je ne peux confirmer le connaître.

* * *

— _Jeanne, tu ne devrais pas parler de ceci, fit Joseph sévèrement._

— _Ne lui en veuillez pas, Monsieur, c'est de ma faute, dis-je en me levant pour mieux m'incliner._

_Je le vis sourire brièvement._

— … _Vous avez les mêmes manières que lui. Rasseyez-vous, dit-il en posant ses affaires sur la table._

_Le médecin commença alors à s'occuper de ma blessure en silence. Et finalement, il me parla d'Alexandre. Je ne me rappelle pas de tout, mais cet homme aurait aidé Joseph et sa future femme à retourner sains et saufs en France._

* * *

— Ce n'est pas possible ! Alors ce coquin est toujours vivant, quelle surprise !

— Donc vous le connaissez ? demanda Salena.

— Diable oui ! Joseph était aussi têtu que moi. Il y avait des tensions à la frontière et lui, ainsi que sa future femme, étaient retenus prisonniers par des bandits de grand chemins, comme d'autres espagnols et français. Je patrouillais avec le sergent… Je ne me rappelle pas de son nom. Quoiqu'il en soit, nous avons libéré les otages et laissé les français retourner chez eux pour montrer notre bonté en dépit des tensions. L'amie de Joseph était affaiblie. Elle avait des problèmes de santé causés par le mauvais traitement qu'elle avait reçu. Le sergent ne voulait pas les escorter en France. Cela aurait été perçu comme de la trahison. J'en ai décidé autrement en pensant à ma douce Isabella. J'ai profité de la nuit pour partir avec eux. Je me moquais bien d'être jeté en prison à mon retour. Leurs vies étaient plus importantes. Ce fut une sacrée expédition, expliqua Alejandro en souriant.

— Je lui ai demandé s'il se rappelait de votre nom de famille, mais non, expliqua Diego

* * *

— _Connaissez-vous son nom de famille ? questionnai-je à la fin du récit._

— _Hélas non, soupira Joseph. Mais au moment de partir, il m'a avoué qu'il était d'origine espagnol et qu'Alexandre était l'équivalent français de son prénom._

_Je levai les sourcils tandis que le médecin observait ma réaction._

— _Vous êtes son fils, j'en mettrai ma main à couper._

— _Il ne sera pas nécessaire de vous mutiler de la sorte, dis-je avec un grand sérieux. Mon père…hésitai-je. Mon père se prénomme Alejandro._

— _Alejandro, répéta le médecin, que devient-il ?_

— _Il a succédé à mon grand-père et s'occupe d'un ranch… en Amérique._

— _Sur le nouveau monde ? fit Joseph avec étonnement._

— _Il fut jadis appelé ainsi._

— _Et vous venez de là-bas ?_

— _Comme je l'expliquais à votre fille, je suis ici pour étudier les différentes cultures de mes aïeux, dis-je._

— _Êtes-vous aussi bon escrimeur que votre père ? demanda Joseph le regard pétillant._

— _Hélas non, répondis-je ne voulant pas d'ennuis. Je sais me défendre et c'est bien suffisant, rajoutai-je avec ironie._

— _Une chose est certaine, votre accent est moins prononcé que celui de votre père, dit le médecin me faisant sourire. Quant à votre tête, il n'a pas été nécessaire de suturer. Cela vous aurait laissé une marque inutilement._

— _Gra… Merci, Monsieur. À l'avenir je me méfierai davantage des enfants qui font des batailles de boules de neige, dis-je avec humour._

— _Je suis vraiment désolée, Monsieur Goupil, fit Jeanne mal à l'aise._

— _Ce n'est rien, jeune fille. Merci encore pour tout, Monsieur. Je dois reprendre ma route maintenant._

— _Ne voulez-vous point rester pour dîner ?_

— _Je ne voudrais pas abuser de votre hospitalité ni vous attirer des ennuis._

— _Allons donc ! Quels ennuis pourrait m'apporter un jeune homme comme vous ? Vous êtes le bienvenu en ma maison._

— _Merci, dis-je en m'inclinant poliment après m'être levé._

_Soudain la cloche sonna si bruyamment que tout le village se retrouva dans les ruelles pour voir ce qui était la cause de cette agitation. Nous ne fîmes pas exception._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : L'enlèvement de Marcos.

— _Que se passe-t-il ? demandai-je à Jeanne. Pourquoi la cloche sonne-t-elle ainsi ?_

— _Il peut s'agir de plusieurs raisons… Une attaque, l'arrivée imminente d'une personne très importante, un messager attendu, un incendie dans le voisinage… expliqua-t-elle._

_La population s'était rassemblée près de la porte d'Espagne ; porte qui se nommait ainsi car elle faisait face à la frontière espagnole, ainsi que me l'expliqua Joseph. Les soldats faisaient murs et se tenaient en rang pour accueillir le nouvel arrivant. Le capitaine, en charge de la sécurité de la cité, arriva rapidement, bousculant les gens autour de lui sans ménagement pour se faire une place vers les soldats. L'homme était imbu de sa personne, arrogant et brut__e. Ce__ que __je pus constater quand il me bouscula, manquant par la même occasion de faire tomber la petite Jeanne._

— _Quel rustre, sifflai-je entre mes dents tandis que je rattrapai la petite in extremis._

_Le capitaine s'arrêta, se retourna et observa la foule. M'avait-il entendu le traiter de rustre ? Ne remarquant rien d'étrange, il continua son chemin jusqu'à arriver devant la porte. Il y eut un long moment d'attente puis trois personnes arrivèrent. Deux étaient à cheval et la troisième tenait leurs rênes en ouvrant la marche, à __pied._

_Un des cavaliers avait un bras en écharpe et la seconde main était attachée à la selle. Malgré sa jeune barbe et visage éprouvé et sali par les intempéries, je le reconnus sans peine et écarquillai __les __yeux._

— _Marcos, laissai-je échapper en un murmure._

_Je sentis le regard de Jeanne se poser sur moi avec intérêt __tandis que__ j'observai les deux autres personnes. Le second cavalier avait une forte carrure et semblait souffrant lui aussi. Quant à la personne qui tenait les rênes, elle était frêle et le blason qui ornait ses vêtements me sembla familier. Je l'avais déjà vu auparavant, __j'en aurais juré__. Lorsque la personne ôta sa coiffe et le vêtement qui couvrait pour partie son visage, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour._

— _Laetitia De la Boissière, sifflai-je avec hargne en__ portant__ la main à mon arme._

— _Doucement, jeune__ homme, me murmura Joseph alors que la petite Jeanne avait __posé __ses mains sur la mienne._

_Reprenant conscience de mon environnement, je tentai de maîtriser ma colère et retirai ma __main._

— _Merci, murmurai-je avant de reculer quelque peu et de me cacher dans l'obscurité au moment où la jeune femme regardait la foule comme si elle avait eu la sensation d'être épié__e._

_Elle échangea quelques mots avec le capitaine qui s'inclina devant elle, signifiant ainsi qu'elle devait avoir un __rang plus important. L__orsque les soldats du capitaine commencèrent à molester le prisonnier, je fus de nouveau et fermement retenu par Joseph. Dans le même temps, la jeune femme tira un coup de feu en l'air, apeurant la population, me surprenant et calmant les ardeurs des soldats. La remontrance fut telle que j'en fronçai les sourcils. Qui était-elle réellement ? Que s'était-il passé durant leur voyage ? Un brouhaha se fit entendre. Le capitaine se tourna et le bruit s'arrêta net._

— _Aldric, __accompagne les__ soldats et le prisonnier je te prie, dit-elle fermement._

— _À vos ordres, Madame._

_Laetitia se tourna à son tour, observant la population. Je la vis se raidir un court instant, m'avait-elle vu ? Je bouillonn__ais intérieurement et j'aurais voulu me jeter sur elle, mais Joseph me retenait._

— _Jeune homme, vous êtes aussi impuls__if__ que votre père._

— _Lâchez-moi, vociférai-je._

— _Ne m'obligez pas à recourir à la violence, fit-il durement._

_Fou de colère,__ je voul__us__ le frapper, mais Joseph me devança et m'assomma. Je sombrai alors dans l'inconscience. Je me souvins alors de la manière que la señora De la Boissière avait choisi pour piéger Marcos._

…

_Les ruelles de Madrid étaient sombres lorsque nous sortîmes de la taverne. Nous n'avions pas loin à aller mais un sentiment de malaise s'insinua dans mon esprit. Je me sentais épi__é.__M__achinalement, je portai ma main à mon côté pour attraper le pommeau de mon arme… Celle-ci se referma dans le vide. Mon épée était __restée__ dans ma chambre. Maudissant mon infortune, je soutins Marcos qui titubait._

— _Eh __bien, mon ami, aurais-tu autant bu ? questionnai-je avec humour mais restant sur mes gardes._

— _Voyons, Diego, tu sais bien que je n'abuse jamais, dit-il sobrement tout en s'arrêtant net et scrutant l'obscurité de la ruelle devant nous._

— _Toi aussi ? interrogeai-je simplement._

— _Oui__, __affirma-t-il._

— _Alors, nous ferions mieux de faire le grand tour, conseillai-je._

_Marcos hocha la tête et fit demi-tour, m'entraînant à sa suite._

_À peine eûmes-nous fait quelques pas qu'un cri brisa le silence. Un appel au secours à ne pas en douter. Nous échangeâmes un regard et nous jetâmes dans le passage obscur. Peu importait le danger ou la prudence si une señorita__ou une señora était en détresse. L'appel à l'aide retentit de nouveau, plus fort, plus proche. Nous arrivâmes sur la scène du drame rapidement. Deux hommes de forte carrure étaient en train de malmener une jeune femme. La ruelle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était faiblement éclairée mais la scène qui se jouait était sans équivoque possible. Sans se poser de questions nous nous jetâmes sur les deux agresseurs. Surpris, ces derniers ne purent riposter et se retrouvèrent vite à terre. Ils décampèrent sans demander leur reste._

_Nous les regardâmes filer en reprenant notre souffle._

— _Est-ce que tout va bien, Señorita ? m'enquis-je._

— _Si, gracias, répondit-elle._

— _Laetitia ? s'exclama Marcos en reconnaissant sa voix._

— _Marcos ? dit-elle perplexe._

— _Si, affirma-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle et prenant ses mains dans les siennes. Que faites-vous ici si tard ? questionna-t-il ensuite tandis que je me figeai._

_Ma sensation de malaise était toujours là et plus forte __qu'avant._

— _Marcos, grondai-je comme un rappel à l'ordre._

_Laetitia se tourna vers moi et je ressentis sa déception de ne pas être seule avec lui. Ma présence n'était pas désirée._

— _Diego, nous ne pouvons pas la laisser seule ici, soutint Marcos._

_Je vis la jeune femme chercher à m'identifier mais l'obscurité __ne l'aida pas.__D'autant plus que je reculai dans l'ombre pour ne pas lui faciliter la tâche. Il lui fut impossible de voir à quoi j__e __ressemblais, dommage pour elle..._

— _Ne restons pas là ! m'exclamai-je._

— _Si, Diego…__ Doña__Laetitia, laissez-nous vous escorter chez vous. Les rues ne sont pas sures pour les señoritas, souligna Marcos._

— _Gracias, cher Marcos, dit-elle en lui attrapant le bras._

_Lorsqu'elle passa devant moi, elle tenta de nouveau de percer mon identité, mais de nouveau je reculai dans l'obscurité. J'étais aux aguets, elle devait le __sentir.__ Nous reprîmes notre chemin, toutefois je demeurai en retrait. Je remarquai que nos pas nous éloignaient de l'université pour mieux se rapprocher de la sortie ouest de la ville._

— _Où nous conduisez-vous ? demandai-je abruptement._

_Il n'y avait pas d'auberges dans ce secteur, je le savais très bien. Laetitia s'arrêta net._

— _Diego ? __Qu'est-ce-qui te prend ? __questionna Marcos en se tournant vers moi. Il devait sans doute me trouver trop sec dans ma façon de parler à la señorita._

_J'entendis vaguement sa remontrance. Mon regard était fixé vers une zone des plus obscure. Marcos se ressaisit. Il savait que je n'aimais pas Laetitia, mais mon comportement montrait qu'il y avait des ennuis en perspective. Il y eut un petit bruit derrière-moi, nous n'étions plus seuls__. J'attrapai un morceau de bois posé contre le mur d'une maison et, me retournant, portai un coup à un homme qui arrivait._

_Trois autres hommes arrivèrent ensemble et passèrent à l'offensive. Marcos, faisant mur devant Laetitia pour la protéger des __attaques, fut traîtreusement__ assommé par celle-ci. Tandis qu'un des __hommes le ramassait__ comme un vulgaire sac de patates, les deux autres tentèrent de se débarrasser du témoin gênant, en l'occurrence moi. Ils sortirent leurs armes, pensant que leurs lames seraient plus menaçantes. Je me défendis comme un diable. Du coin de l'œil, je remarquai la française monter à cheval et faire signe à l'homme qui portait Marcos de la suivre._

_En deux temps trois mouvements, j'assommai l'un des deux agresseurs avec mon bâton. Voyant une opportunité, je ramassai son épée et me débarrassai du morceau de bois. Mon adversaire restant était doué et tenace._

— _Jean, débarrasse-toi de lui rapidement et rejoins-nous. Mon père nous attend à Perpignan,__ ordonna la française._

— _Bien, Madame._

_Je me sentais désavantagé et cherchai une manière de me sortir de ce mauvais pas. Mon adversaire ne me laissait pas de répit. Soudain je fis en sorte de subir les assauts de mon ennemi et reculai au plus près des remparts de la ville. Avec un peu de chance, un garde nous apercevrait. Toutefois j'admets que je ne faisais pas semblant de subir ses assauts. Mon adversaire était très doué. Le plus dur fut de ne pas être blessé, voire pire. Le français montra des signes de fatigue __et, profitant d'une __ouverture, je parvins à le toucher._

_Comme si la blessure l'avait réveillé, l'homme redoubla l'intensité de ses échanges et me fit reculer davantage hors de la cité. Nous arrivâmes près d'un cours d'eau, plus en vue des gardes des remparts pour autant qu'un d'entre eux fut aux aguets._

— _Vous êtes doué, jeune espagnol… Dommage qu'il faille vous éliminer, dit l'homme en piquant vers moi._

_Je fis un pas de côté et esquivai l'attaque…_

_Mais la terre humide glissa sous mes pieds et me déséquilibra. Je tombai en arrière et roulai en bas de la pente pour finir tête la première dans l'eau glacé. Le bruit, amplifié par la proximité d'un pont, allait finir par attirer l'attention de la garde. Avant de sortir de l'eau, je parvins à apercevoir la silhouette de mon adversaire qui m'attendait sur la berge, arme à la main. Je lui __saisis l__es pieds et l'entraînai dans l'eau._

— _À la garde ! entendis-je crier un soldat juste avant de disparaître dans l'eau._

_Nous sortîmes la tête de l'eau un peu plus loin… Nous nous accrochâmes à la rive pour reprendre notre souffle__, luttant__ pour ne pas être __entraînés par__ le courant devenu plus intense. Plus rapide, Jean me frappa à la tête avec le pommeau de son arme et me repoussa dans l'eau…_

_Le souvenir de cette scène s'arrêta tandis que je reprenais connaissance. Je portai la main à ma tête lourde et douloureuse dans laquelle les questions se bousculaient._

— _Vous voilà de nouveau parmi nous, jeune homme, fit remarquer le père de Jeanne._

—_Pourquoi m'avoir assommé ?_

— _Mais je vous en prie. Ce fut un plaisir que de vous sauver la vie… La fille du général De la Boissière n'en a pas l'air, mais c'est une épéiste émérite. En outre, les soldats de la cité ne vous auraient__ pas laissé le temps de l'approcher… Si vous m'expliquiez un peu la situation, je pourrais vous aider. Après tout, je reste redevable à votre famille._

_Je soupirai longuement et détournai la tête. Je ne voulais pas mêler qui que ce soit à cette histoire, et encore moins un français._

— _Je ne vous retiens pas, jeune homme… Mais sachez que l'impulsivité et la colère d'un lion ne mènent à rien. Vous restez néanmoins mon invité pour ce soir. Jeanne prépare le dîner, reposez-vous et restez là, je suis mandé à la garnison._

_Je le regardai sortir de la pièce__ puis__ refermai les yeux en soupirant de nouveau._

…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Une nuit épique

_Peu avant le dîner, je décidai d'aller visiter un peu la cité, histoire de me changer les idées. Mes pas me conduisirent devant une ravissante auberge à l'opposé de la porte d'Espagne et à proximité d'une seconde sortie._

_J'entrai, m'installai dans un coin de la pièce assez sombre et commandai un verre de vin._

_Les gens étaient bien peu bavards. J'étais sur le point de partir lorsque je vis Madame De la Boissière entrer, seule. Restant dans l'ombre, je l'observai un moment. Elle s'installa à une table non loin de la mienne, me tournant le dos. Quelques minutes plus tard, son compagnon de route, Aldric, arriva à son tour et s'installa de sorte que je voyais en partie son visage._

— _Madame…_

— _Aldric, nous ne sommes plus en service, le coupa-t-elle._

_La distance qui nous séparait me permettait d'écouter leur conversation._

— _Laetitia, tu ne devrais pas rester seule._

— _Tu sais très bien que je ne risque rien, nous ne sommes plus en Espagne. As-tu vu un médecin ?_

— _Oui… Je l'ai aussi conduit près du prisonnier sitôt qu'il eut fini de me soigner. Tu as l'air songeuse… Y-a-t-il un problème ?_

— _Je ne pense pas… As-tu pu voir le visage de son ami ?_

— _Non, affirma Aldric intrigué. Pourquoi donc ?_

— _Je crois l'avoir vu, expliqua Laetitia._

— _Ici, à Villefranche de Conflent ? C'est impossible… Jean nous a affirmé que ce témoin avait disparu dans l'eau glaciale et tumultueuse. Certes, il aurait pu s'en sortir, mais comment aurait-il pu nous retrouver si vite ?_

— _Je ne suis certaine de rien. Il me semble qu'il était dans la foule lorsque nous sommes arrivés. Mais je peux me tromper. Nous venions d'affronter la montagne et la fatigue, cela n'aide pas… Qu'y a-t-il Aldric ? demanda-t-elle._

— _J'ai honte, Laetitia. Honte d'avoir failli alors que cet étranger… Il n'a pas hésité une seule seconde._

— _Ne culpabilise pas, dit-elle en posant une main sur les siennes._

— _J'aurais pu te perdre aujourd'hui, grommela-t-il._

— _Mais je suis vivante !_

_Je perçus de la douleur dans sa voix et je la vis ramener sa main droite vers elle._

— _Que faisons-nous pour l'autre ? demanda Aldric en redressant la tête. _

_Puis il prit sa main à ses côtés pour la lui caresser._

— _Rien… Le capitaine Guarette m'a assuré que le fort Liberia était imprenable et difficile d'accès._

— _Je doute qu'un seul homme soit assez fou pour s'y attaquer._

— _En effet… Cependant n'oublie pas que cet homme a blessé Jean, rappela Laetitia. Et d'après lui, ce jeune homme avait un fort potentiel en tant que bretteur._

_Si la forteresse était réellement imprenable, cela risquait de devenir plus épineux que ça ne l'était déjà. Je réglai mon dû et sortis de la taverne discrètement sentant néanmoins un regard se poser brièvement sur moi._

_Je retournai à la maison de Joseph où ce dernier m'attendait sur le pas de la porte. Avec un grand sourire, il m'invita à sa suite et me conduisit à la cuisine où la table était dressée._

_Le dîner se déroula tranquillement. Mon hôte ne me posa aucune question contrairement à la petite Jeanne avide de curiosité quant à mon pays d'origine. Puis il fut l'heure d'aller se coucher._

_Bien évidemment, je ne parvenais pas à trouver le sommeil. Mon ami était ici, blessé. Les paroles de Joseph me tourmentaient… Pouvais-je avoir confiance en un étranger ? En un français ? Si mon père avait pu me confirmer l'histoire de Joseph cela aurait été plus simple._

_Soupirant, je me levai d'un bond, enfilai mes vêtements et mon long manteau noir avant de me glisser sans un bruit par la fenêtre pour me retrouver dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Je pris soin de refermer la fenêtre derrière moi pour ne pas refroidir la maison de mes hôtes. D'épais nuages jouaient à cache-cache avec la lune. Pas un chat, pas une âme qui vive dans les ruelles de la cité._

_Je filai comme une ombre silencieuse vers les remparts, attentif au moindre bruit. Des torches éclairaient les ruelles ci et là. Je parvins finalement à trouver un accès. Deux escaliers rocailleux s'élevaient de façon symétrique. Je pris celui de gauche et me retrouvai dans un long corridor éclairé régulièrement. Des pas résonnaient, quelqu'un approchait. J'avançai à la recherche d'une cachette. Des alcôves offraient quelques ouvertures, des endroits propices… mais toutes étaient éclairées. J'accélérai mon allure tandis que les pas se faisaient de plus en plus proches. Je parvins à trouver un recoin sombre et m'y engouffrai._

_Deux gardes passèrent devant moi. La flamme de la torche, que l'un d'eux portait, éclaira brièvement mon visage. Le soldat s'arrêta un peu plus loin, se retourna et ne vit que l'obscurité._

— _Pierre ? questionna son ami._

— _Ce n'est rien… J'ai cru qu'il y avait un intrus, rétorqua le soldat en se retournant vers lui._

_Les deux gardes reprirent leur chemin. Le danger étant momentanément écarté, je soupirai. Restant en retrait et dans l'ombre, je les suivis à une distance raisonnable. Arrivé à un premier embranchement, je les laissai poursuivre leur ronde sur leur droite et je continuai tout droit dans le passage. Le sol glissant m'obligea à redoubler de vigilance. J'arrivai près d'un autre embranchement et choisis la voie de gauche. Je remarquai une cour intérieure éclairée par la lueur d'un feu de camp, servant de point de rendez-vous pour les soldats. Dès lors que deux gardes arrivaient, deux autres se levaient, les saluaient et partaient à leur tour._

_Je continuai mon chemin et pris le chemin de droite lorsque j'arrivai à un nouveau croisement. Des tourelles étaient positionnées de façon stratégique. Sur le chemin, un escalier menant dans la cour inférieure s'offrit à moi. Je le descendis et arrivai sur la devanture d'une maisonnette, vraisemblablement les quartiers du capitaine. Sitôt en bas je me cachai dans l'ombre des escaliers, je venais d'entendre des voix derrière moi. Lorsque les pas s'éloignèrent, je m'assurai que la voie était libre et m'approchai. Les voix à l'intérieur s'intensifiaient à mon approche. Je reconnus celle de Laetitia et, serrant les poings de colère, je me rapprochai à grand pas._

_Je remarquai une fenêtre un peu en hauteur et grimpai sur un tonneau pour pouvoir mieux écouter._

— _Vous dites que le prisonnier pourrait faire changer la position du roi d'Espagne ? Allons donc, c'est absurde. Il n'a rien de royal ou de princier. Comment diable pourrait-il influencer le roi à l'en faire abdiquer ?_

_Je fronçai les sourcils, intrigué._

— _Ce n'est pas lui à proprement parler, mais son père qui est un conseiller très haut placé à la cour du roi. Ferdinand VII a une confiance aveugle en lui._

* * *

— C'est encore plus absurde, souligna Don Esteban. Sa confiance en moi est grande, certes, mais pas à ce point.

— Puis-je poursuivre ?

— Si, Diego.

— Gracias.

* * *

— _Je vois… Mais pourquoi l'avoir mené ici ? demanda le capitaine Guarette._

— _Nous nous rendons à Perpignan, et comme je vous le disais, nous avons été obligé de changer de chemin car…_

_Je n'entendis rien de plus que le fracas du tonneau lorsque je touchai le sol. La maison s'agita. L'alerte était donnée. Je me relevai rapidement mais péniblement à la recherche d'un abri. Les caches étaient rares et l'arrière de l'escalier pour se fondre dans l'obscurité était désormais hors d'atteinte. Ni une, ni deux, j'optai pour les tonneaux et me glissai parmi eux, songeant, au dernier moment, à redresser celui qui était tombé…_

_Je devinai le capitaine scruter la cour devant lui avant de se tourner vers les tonneaux. Je sentis mon cœur accélérer, ne sachant pas s'il me voyait ou non. Je le vis avancer, sabre en avant, prêt à frapper._

— _Capitaine ? appela Laetitia au moment où celui-ci allait explorer le recoin le plus sombre où je me trouvais alors._

_Il arrêta son geste et se retourna vers son invitée avant de ranger son épée ; à mon plus grand soulagement. J'avais vu la lame se rapprocher dangereusement de mon visage et s'y arrêter à deux doigts._

— _Ce devait être un gros chat, cependant son ton laissait entendre qu'il n'y croyait pas._

— _Il se fait tard, je vais retourner dans ma chambre, dit la jeune femme._

— _Laissez-moi vous raccompagner, Madame._

— _Je vous remercie, Capitaine, mais ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Les remparts de la cité sont sûrs après tout._

— _Comme vous voudrez, Madame, dit-il en s'inclinant pour la saluer._

_Le capitaine la regarda partir avant de retourner dans ses quartiers, du moins c'était ce que je pensais._

_Ce fut un calvaire pour moi que d'attendre et d'être certain que tout danger était écarté… Toutefois, je ne tins pas très longtemps et courus à la suite de la française. Le capitaine, à__l'affût pour piéger l'intrus, me vit passer à toute allure._

— _À la garde ! cria-t-il en s'élançant à ma suite._

_Je l'entendis très clairement et redoublai de vitesse en remontant le col de mon manteau pour cacher mon visage. Devant moi, la française s'arrêta, fit volte-face, sortit son arme en grimaçant et s'apprêta à me transpercer. Réalisant que je n'étais pas armé, je continuai néanmoins sur ma lancée, enfonçant davantage mon chapeau sur ma tête pour couvrir mon visage au maximum. Je ne laissai que mes yeux visibles._

_J'esquivai l'assaut de la française aisément malgré l'étroitesse du couloir et continuai ma course. Des bruits de pas me rappelèrent la situation. Les soldats arrivaient au bout du corridor. Derrière moi j'aurai pu jurer que le capitaine venait de rejoindre la française. Je remarquai soudain des escaliers qui grimpaient sur ma gauche et montai les marches quatre à quatre._

— _C'est une impasse, il ne peut plus nous échapper, dit le capitaine._

_Je sentais le sarcasme dans sa voix et priai le ciel pour qu'il eut tort. Pourtant, une fois au sommet, je ne pus que constater l'évidence. J'étais fait comme un rat. Il n'y avait aucune autre issue que l'escalier. La seule lumière qui pénétrait dans la pièce où je me trouvais était celle de la lune qui passait à travers les meurtrières trop étroites pour pouvoir passer ne serait-ce qu'une jambe. L'obscurité me procurait déjà une bonne cachette, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Il y avait un pilier central rejoint par des poutres de soutènement._

_En contrebas, les soldats se rapprochaient…_

_Sans chercher plus longtemps, je grimpai fébrilement sur une des poutres et m'immobilisai. Une chance, les poutres étaient un peu plus larges que moi… J'entendis les soldats arriver dans la pièce, le souffle court._

— _Où est-il passé ? demanda l'un d'eux._

— _C'est le diable, affirma un autre avec un tel ton qu'il se signa certainement._

— _Taisez-vous, imbéciles, ordonna le capitaine aux aguets. Retournez-tous à vos postes et que l'un de vous m'apporte une torche._

— _À vos ordres, Capitaine, obéirent les soldats._

— _Que comptez-vous faire ? demanda Laetitia._

— _Je vais retrouver cet homme, il ne peut pas être très loin. Il n'y a qu'une issue, les meurtrières sont trop étroites. Pourriez-vous l'identifier ?_

— _Malheureusement non, il faisait trop sombre lorsqu'il est passé à mes côtés. Puisque je ne puis plus vous aider, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, Capitaine._

— _Bonne nuit, Madame._

_J'entendis la señorita s'éloigner._

_J'attendis encore un peu. Plus personne ne semblait s'approcher, mais le capitaine était toujours là, je le sentais. Je me tournai et l'observai un court instant. Je pouvais voir sa silhouette et tus mon envie de rire. L'homme me faisait maintenant penser à Demetrio Lopez Garcia. Quoiqu'à bien y regarder, le capitaine semblait encore plus enrobé que le sergent… Mais lorsqu'il bougea un peu, la ressemblance disparut. Ce n'était qu'une illusion provoquée par la pénombre._

_Je descendis discrètement de mon perchoir. Le capitaine ne me donnait pas l'impression de m'avoir entendu et demeura impassible… aux aguets. Je ramassai le caillou sur lequel je venais de poser les pieds. Il était suffisamment gros pour l'assommer sans pour autant lui faire trop de mal, bien que cette pensée ne m'ait pas traversé l'esprit à ce moment là._

_Soudain, le capitaine se retourna. Il n'eut pas le temps d'appeler ou de s'étonner qu'il se retrouva sur le sol, inconscient… Je posai la pierre et empruntai les escaliers, mais à mi-chemin et grâce à son ombre, je notai la présence d'un garde en contrebas. Je découvris aussitôt d'autres marches menant vers ma droite et les empruntai avant de me plaquer dans l'obscurité. Un des soldats revenait avec la torche demandait par le capitaine._

_L'alerte fut de nouveau donnée lorsque le soldat découvrit le corps inanimé de son supérieur… Je remarquai de la lumière en contrebas des marches et pestai tout bas. Si les soldats venaient par ici, c'en était fini de moi. Curieusement, aucun d'entre eux ne vint par ce chemin. Intrigué, je descendis les marches en restant le plus bas possible dans ce passage obscur. Je constatai que la partie basse des escaliers était effondrée, ce qui expliquait pourquoi les soldats ne pouvaient l'emprunter._

_Je continuai de descendre à tâtons et me retrouvai dans un autre couloir qui semblait suivre par-dessous le couloir d'où je venais. Il devait y avoir deux chemins de rondes superposés l'un à l'autre. Me fiant à mon instinct je suivis le chemin et demeurai de nouveau attentif au moindre bruit. Au-dessus, l'agitation régnait. Je remerciai ma bonne étoile pour n'avoir croisé personne sur ma route et pour avoir trouvé facilement le chemin de la sortie._

_Une fois hors des remparts, je redoublai de vigilance et demeurai dans l'ombre pour retourner chez mon hôte. Comme si de rien n'était, et après m'être changé, je me glissai dans le lit. Il y eut un petit bruit qui me fit relever la tête et je regardai autour de moi nerveusement._

_Tout à coup, on tambourina à la porte de la maison. Je sentis mon cœur faire un bond dans ma poitrine. Avais-je été repéré ? Je me levai et m'approchai de l'entrée de la chambre pour épier ce qui se passait._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : Trafic d'enfants ?

— _Vous n'avez pas vu l'heure ? vociféra le père de Jeanne en ouvrant la porte._

— _Le capitaine a besoin de soins, expliqua un des soldats._

_Je me crispai et devinai que mon hôte voulait se retourner._

— _Laissez-moi récupérer mes affaires et enfiler un vêtement, dit le médecin en grognant._

_Il passa devant la chambre où je me__ trouvais__ et me lança un regard furibond._

— _Que se passe-t-il, Père ? demanda Jeanne à moitié réveillée en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre._

— _Le capitaine s'est blessé. Il a besoin de moi. Je reviens vite, ne t'en fais pas. Monsieur Goupil est avec toi. N'hésite pas à aller le réveiller si tu as peur, dit-il sachant que je l'avais entendu. À tout à l'heure ma puce._

— _À tout à l'heure, Père, dit la fillette en __bâillant._

_Le docteur suivit les soldats hors de sa maison tandis que__ j'allais__ dans le salon pour regarder par la fenêtre. J'eus un mauvais pressentiment lorsque je vis un soldat s'arrêter dans la neige, scrutant je ne sais quoi par terre. Ce n'était sans doute que mon imagination. Je retournai donc dans ma chambre où je m'allongeai._

_Quelques minutes plus tard__, j'entendis un bruit étrange et fronçai__ les sourcils. Je me levai discrètement, ouvrit__la porte de la chambre en silence et vit un soldat qui __cherchait je ne sais quoi ou je ne sais qui. __Il posa la main sur la poignée de la porte de la chambre de Jeanne et entra. Je sortis alors de la mienne __et le suivis __dans la chambre de la petite__. __Il était sur le __point de l'enlever lorsque__ j'entrai._

— _Doucement, je ne te veux aucun mal, commença-t-il tandis que Jeanne se débattait pour se libérer._

_Il s'arrêta subitement de parler lorsque je posai mon épée à la base de sa nuque et lâcha sèchement la petite fille. Fort heureusement, elle tomba sur son lit. Tout en faisant volte-face, il sortit son arme et le fer claqua dans la petite pièce. Jeanne se réfugia sous le lit. Les mots étaient inutiles. Il n'avait aucune chance face à moi et il fut obligé de laisser tomber son arme lorsque je touchai sa main droite_

_Je posai mon __épée__ contre son torse tandis qu'il tenta de voir mon visage. La faible clarté ne suffisait pas pour cela._

— _Sortez d'ici, ordonnai-je sèchement._

_Il voulut récupérer son arme mais je lui fis comprendre que ce n'était pas une bonne idée en posant à nouveau ma lame contre sa nuque._

— _Non, Monsieur ! __me __forçai-je à dire en utilisant des mots français afin de ne pas trahir mes origines._

_Il mit ses deux mains en l'air et se releva lentement. Je le conduisis à la porte d'entrée, restant le plus à l'ombre possible. Je savais que Jeanne était derrière moi avec l'épée du soldat. Encore courroucé par ce brigand, je le poussai vivement hors de la maison avec un fort coup de pied. Il tomba tête la première dans la neige et je jetai son arme à ses côtés avant de fermer la porte __d'un coup sec._

_Je le regardai par la fenêtre tandis qu'il s'enfuyait comme un chien apeuré. Puis, je me tournai vers la __fillette._

— _Tout va bien, Jeanne ? demandai-je._

— _Oui, renifla-t-elle._

— _Tu ne risques plus rien maintenant. Le méchant homme est parti._

— _Et s'il revenait avec d'autres soldats ?_

— _D'autres soldats ? __repris-je __avec étonnement. Comment sais-tu qu'il s'agissait d'un soldat ? _

— _Je le sais, c'est tout, murmura-t-elle._

— _Il ne reviendra pas, crois moi, affirmai-je avec fermeté._

— _Merci, Monsieur Goupil, dit-elle sans pour autant __me __relâcher. _

_Bien plus tard, j'entendis une personne entrer dans la maison et approcher vivement de la chambre où je me trouvais. La porte fut ouverte avec rudesse._

— _Pouvez-vous m'expliquer, commença-t-il __vivement._

_Il s'interrompit aussitôt en apercevant la pointe de mon épée devant lui. Identifiant l'homme, __je rangeai mon arme. J'étais assis sur une chaise à côté du lit. Joseph y remarqua alors une forme allongée. __Lorsqu'il vit le visage de sa fille, il devint rouge de colère et, m'attrapant par le col, me souleva avec __force. __La chaise sur laquelle j'étais assis tomba lourdement sur le sol réveillant Jeanne en sursaut._

— _Papa, s'exclama-t-elle en me voyant me débattre pour tenter de me libérer._

_J__oseph m'étouffait._

— _Ne lui fais pas de mal ! Monsieur Goupil m'a __protégée, dit-__elle au bord des larmes._

— _Protégée__ ? Que s'est-il passé ? questionna Joseph en me reposant à terre avant de relâcher son emprise._

_Je repris mon souffle __et frottai mon cou douloureux tandis que la petite se cachait sous le drap. Joseph se tourna alors vers moi à la recherche d'une explication._

— _Un homme est entré dans sa chambre… Un soldat peut-être, expliquai-je avec une voix rauque et entre deux souffles. Nous nous sommes __battus..._

— _L'avez-vous blessé ? questionna Joseph._

— _Oui, pour le désarmer._

— _Le saligaud, jura Joseph en serrant les poings de rage. Merci, pour Jeanne __et...__ pardonnez-moi._

— _Ne vous en faites __pas, je pense que j'aurais réagi __de la même façon, soulignai-je_

— _Jeanne, il ne reviendra pas, tu peux retourner dans ta chambre… Monsieur Goupil, venez avec moi je vous prie._

_Tandis que la __petite obéissait__ sagement à son père, nous allâmes au salon pour garder un œil sur les chambres et discuter plus librement… Installé près de la cheminée, j'observai Joseph revenir avec une bouteille et deux gobelets. Bien que réticent à l'idée de boire, je ne voulais pas l'offenser. Nous bûmes en compagnie du silence un court moment, je le voyais perdu dans ses pensées._

— _Il y a six ans, commença soudain Joseph, tous les enfants entre six et quatorze ou quinze ans nous ont été enlevés… Ma femme est décédée en protégeant nos filles. Jeanne n'avait que 5 ans. Ma femme avait réussi à la cacher à temps mais sa sœur… Elle __disparut avec les autres enfants... J'étais en déplacement lorsque c'est arrivé. __On nous a dit qu'il s'agissait de soldats espagnols… Foutaises __oui ! J'ai__ fait mes propres recherches et il m'a__ fallu__ six ans pour connaître la vérité… Un jeune soldat français était grassement payé s'il trouvait des petites mains pour travailler dans les mines et dans les carrières. Je n'ai jamais eu de preuves contre lui, contre cet Étienne… Je ne savais même pas à quoi il ressemblait avant cette nuit._

_Je haussai__ mes sourcils avec intérêt._

— _Lorsque les soldats sont venus me chercher, j'ai entendu le prénom de l'un d'entre eux… C'était Étienne. Oui, cela aurait pu être une coïncidence. Il a prétendu avoir fait tomber sa dague dans la neige ; __j'aurais pu jurer qu'il n'en portait pas. Lorsque le soldat est revenu sur les remparts, j'ai de nouveau eu l'occasion d'entendre son prénom. Ses deux mains saignaient. Il avait une coupure sur le dessus de la main droite et une autre à l'intérieur de la paume gauche, comme s'il avait refermé sa main sur une lame. Ce que vous m'avez dit ne fait que confirmer mes soupçons…_

— _Où étiez-vous il y a six ans ? Si, bien__ sûr__, ce n'est pas indiscret._

— _Je me trouvais au chevet du __capitaine. Tout__ comme ce soir…_

— _Était-ce les mêmes soldats qui étaient venus vous mander ? questionnai-je._

— _C'est possible… Mais cela fait si longtemps que je peux me tromper,__ soupira__ Joseph en se passant une main sur le visage._

— _Si je puis me permettre un conseil, ne vous hâtez pas à vous faire justice… Attendez le moment propice pour __cela…_

— _Et c'est vous, un jeune lion impulsif, qui me __donnez c__et avis ? On croit rêver ! plaisanta-t-il._

_Je décidai alors de lui expliquer pourquoi je __me trouvais__ ici et pourquoi j'avais une dent __contre la señora__ De la Boissière._

…

_Au petit matin, Joseph m'invita à aller prendre le petit déjeuner dans la charmante auberge où je m'étais rendue la veille. Il me laissa le temps de me préparer tandis qu'il__ partait__ avec la petite Jeanne qui souriait de nouveau._

_Il m'avait expliqué avoir dit à Jeanne qu'un jour quelqu'un __sauverait sa sœur et qu'ils seraient de nouveau réunis. C'était sa manière de lui faire retrouver le sourire. Lorsqu'elle avait eu dix__ ans, elle lui avait dit qu'Alexandre reviendrait pour les aider. C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'elle m'a vu, elle était si joyeuse. Il me confia que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu avec un sourire aussi radieux __c'était la__ veille de l'incident. Et il me remercia pour cela. _

_Fin prêt, je les rejoignis à l'auberge. Lorsque j'entrai, je la vis… Laetitia De la Boissièr__e. __Elle était assise à la table juste à côté de celle où se trouvaient Joseph et Jeanne. Je me demandai si ce n'était pas un mauvais tour de la part du médecin. Lorsque je passai à côté d'elle, je l'entendis parler avec __Aldric de trafic d'enfants avant qu'elle ne s'arrête subitement dans sa conversation. C'était un tel murmure que je pensais l'avoir__ imaginer._

—_Monsieur Goupil, s'exclama Jeanne enjouée. _

_Vis__iblement elle ne s'attendait pas à me voir._

— _Bonjour, répondis-je en prenant __place, n'offrant que mon dos à Madame De la Boissière._

_Après un moment de silence, ils reprirent leur discussion et lorsqu'Aldric parla un peu fort de « trafic d'enfants__ », j'échangeai un regard avec Joseph. Savaient-ils quelque chose sur ce sujet ?_

— _À propos, Monsieur Goupil, je vous remercie encore pour avoir protégé mon enfant la nuit dernière, souligna le médecin._

_J'eus le sentiment qu'il __disait __ceci assez fort pour qu'ils nous entendent._

— _C'était… tout naturel, affirmai-je en me raclant la gorge._

_Ce n'était pas bon pour moi, je pouvais le sentir._

— _Tout le monde n'aurait pas__ réagi__ comme vous, vous savez._

_Je demeurai silencieux._

— _Monsieur Goupil, intervint la petite._

— _Qu'y a-t-il ? fus-je dans l'obligation de demander._

— _Comment se fait-il que vous ne dormiez pas ? questionna-t-elle innocemment._

— _Je suis inquiet pour un proche qui a des problèmes de santé de ce fait le sommeil a tardé à me gagner. Cela m'a __permis__ d'entendre un bruit étrange et de voir un homme entrer dans ta chambre, expliquai-je en souriant._

_Mais mon sourire fut bref… Joseph posa son verre et je tressaillis tandis que Madame De la Boissière__ posait__ son épée contre ma nuque._

— _Diego, dit-elle avec colère._

_J'étais repéré__ mais tentai de rester impassible._

— _Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda Jeanne effrayée._

— _Laet… Madame, s'exclama Aldric._

_Apparemment ce n'était pas sa réaction habituelle à une telle situation._

_Joseph __m'observait.__ Bien que je fusse calme, mon cœur avait fait un bond au contact de la lame. Je me fis __violence pour ne pas réagir vivement._

_Je me retournai lentement et__ repoussai__ l'arme du bout des doigts._

— _Vous devez faire erreur, Madame. Je me nomme Jacques. Jacques Goupil, dis-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux._

_Aldric se leva et m'observa. À son regard je __sus qu'il n'était pas sûr de mon identité.__ Après tout je ne portais pas de barbe la première fois que nous nous étions rencontrés._

_Elle repositionna son arme vers moi, la plaçant juste sous son menton._

— _Votre méprise va trop loin__, M__adame ! dis-je tentant de me contenir._

_J'__étais prêt à exploser. Je me levai d'un bond, sentant mon cœur accélérer. Je serrai mes poings fermement afin de ne pas sortir mon épée._

— _Monsieur Goupil, fit la fille du docteur d'une petite voix. Elle était très inquiète pour moi._

— _Tout va bien se passer, Jeanne, affirmai-je avec une sérénité qui contrastait fortement avec mes vrais sentiments._

_Tandis que __je parlais à Jeanne, je continuais__ de regarder les yeux de la señora._

— _Veuillez m'excuser, finit-elle par dire en baissant son arme mais sans la remettre au fourreau._

_Pendant une petite minute elle __continua de m'observer. Puis, elle retourna s'asseoir à sa table tandis qu'Aldric relâchait le__ pommeau de sa propre épée. J'époussetai mes vêtements et me __rassis à__ mon tour. Joseph m'observa et devina ma tension malgré mon air serein. Il en eut un petit sourire enfantin. Il savait ce qu'il en était entre elle et moi. Madame De la Boissière et Aldric continuèrent leur discussion à voix basse, jetant des coups d'œil réguliers à notre table__. __Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de prendre leur petit-déjeuner, __ils quittèrent l'auberge__ les premiers et je me sentis mieux._

_Nous partîmes à__ notre tour une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Au dehors se trouvai__t de nombreux soldats devant nous et beaucoup de gens. __Des hommes et des femmes déjà à l'œuvre. Aux pieds des trois petites marches une dame était en train de parler à un soldat. Subitement déséquilibré, je tombai tête la première, l'entraînant dans ma chute. Elle gémit de douleur tandis que je __sentais les regards des curieux converger vers nous._

— _Perdona me, Señorita, dis-je en l'aidant à se relever sans avoir __pris le temps de la__regarder e__t sans y penser._

_Il y eut un lourd silence et je sentis mon ventre se serrer. J'avais le sentiment d'être dans une très très mauvaise situation et je n'avais pas tort._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : Capitaine Guarette

— _Perdona me ? reprit la jeune femme sans me lâcher et me faisant alors face._

_Je réalisai alors mon erreur et __regardai __autour de moi. Je n'avais aucune échappatoire possible. Señora De la Boissière était pâle. L'avais-je réellement blessée ? Je remarquai le visage de Joseph, il était désolé. Jeanne, terrifiée, s'accrochait à la taille de son père. Je voulus m'emparer de mon arme, mais déjà celle d'Aldric se posait contre mon torse._

— _Menez-le à la forteresse, ordonna le capitaine après m'avoir __passé en revue._

_Seulement, lorsque les soldats voulurent prendre le relais, je vis une ouverture et parvint à reculer suffisamment pour sortir mon arme de son fourreau. La lame scintilla sous le soleil et les badauds firent un pas en arrière._

— _Monsieur Goupil, entendis-je Jeanne murmurer._

_Les armes claquèrent en un fracas assourdissant. Très rapidement je désarmai les soldats autour de moi. Aldric resta en retrait, observant mon jeu. J'entendis Joseph étouffer un rire. Il devait certainement __penser __à notre discussion concernant mon niveau d'escrime._

_J'entendis le capitaine râler et le vit sortir un pistolet avant de me viser. Ce n'était pas bon pour moi… Heureusement, ou non, Señora De la Boissière fut soudain entre lui et moi. __Elle __combattit avec férocité et je la vis taire sa douleur. Elle était blessée._

— _Vous êtes douée pour une dame, ne puis-je m'empêcher de lui dire avec admiration._

— _Et encore, vous n'avez pas tout vu, grimaça-t-elle._

_Je tentai de ne pas forcer sur mon jeu. Le style combat de la dame valait un meilleur combat._

_Il y eut soudain un coup de feu qui suspendit momentanément notre duel. Voyant une ouverture elle en profita pour me désarmer sans me blesser… Quoique ma fierté l'était._

* * *

— Tu as été désarmé par une française ! Alejandro s'exclama presque en riant.

— Ce n'est pas l'exact vérité, sourit Diego.

* * *

— _Vous avez gagné, dis-je ne levant mes mains._

_Je réalisai alors que c'était un bon moyen de rejoindre Marcos à la prison de la forteresse, donc…_

_Les __soldats se ruèrent sur moi pour m'attacher les mains solidement. Puis nous quittâmes le village pour la forteresse. Malgré tout, je fulminais__ de l'avoir laissé gagner Oui, une femme m'avait vaincu et tout ça à cause d'une mauvaise chute… __À bien y réfléchir, je me demandais même si Joseph ne m'avait pas bousculé intentionnellement._

_Le chemin qui menait à la forteresse serpentait en un léger dénivelé à travers la forêt et offrait une vue imprenable sur la __cité __et ses environs. Malheureusement je ne pus m'attarder sur le spectacle car les soldats ne me __ménageaient __pas et me bousculaient à chaque arrêt que je faisais. Le capitaine nous rejoignit et je pus sentir son regard __se poser sur__ moi. Il observait mon __comportement. __J'étais calme… du moins, en apparence._

_Après une vingtaine de minutes à __pied,__ nous arrivâmes à la forteresse. Un pont ouvrait le passage vers l'unique porte de la fortification et donnait sur une large cour intérieure. Des escaliers menaient vers les remparts et d'autres vers ce qui ressemblait à une cour inférieure. Malgré les apparences extérieures, __le __lieu était dégradé et très mal entretenu. Des amas de rocs gisaient sur le sol. Des trous béants dans les murs menaçaient l'équilibre des pierres… La forteresse était destinée à être abandonnée._

— _Enfermez-le dans la tour, ordonna le capitaine._

— _Avec le prisonnier de Madame De la Boissière ? questionna un soldat._

— _Oui, affirma le capitaine._

_Je le regardai brièvement, je percevais son côté malsain, puis il parti de son côté. Alors que j'étais mené vers la prison, je __détaillais __les lieux, prenant des points de repères pour une éventuelle fuite. Après tout, je n'allais pas rester docile trop longtemps… Je suis un De la Vega, et les De la Vega ne se laissent pas maltraiter sans réagir._

* * *

Tout le monde se mit à rire autour de la table.

* * *

_Nous montâmes et descendîmes divers escaliers avant d'arriver dans une cavité peu éclairée où régnait une odeur d'humidité. Il y avait là une seule et unique cellule. Derrière les barreaux, je devinais une personne allongée sur le sol. Á notre arrivée, l'homme se tourna pour nous observer et je cachai un sourire._

— _Enfermez-le avec l'autre par ordre du capitaine, dit un des soldats en s'adressant au geôlier._

— _Qu'a-t-il fait ?s'enquit-il._

— _Il a bousculé Madame De la Boissière et s'est battu avec elle en duel._

— _Il a du cran. Il est dommage de l'enfermer avec un chien comme l'autre, fit entendre le gardien._

* * *

— Quel homme horrible ! J'espère qu'il va regretter ses mots, intervint Salena.

— Le geôlier n'était pas le pire que j'ai pu rencontrer en dépit de sa mauvaise façon de parler. Il n'aurait jamais blessé physiquement un prisonnier. D'un autre côté, capitaine Guarette avait le diable en lui. Il aimait regarder et faire souffrir les autres quels qu'ils soient. Même Monastario est un ange à côté du capitaine français.

— Tu déraisonnes! s'étonna Alejandro.

— Jamais avec des sujets pareils, affirma Diego très sérieusement avant de continuer son histoire.

* * *

— _Ce sont les ordres, appuya le soldat._

_Le geôlier ouvrit la porte de la cellule où je fus __vivement jeté __à l'intérieur et je roulai sur le sol. Je me relevai d'un bond et me précipitai vers la porte. Mais elle était déjà verrouillée. Je serrai __les__ mains autour des barreaux et les secouai pour tester leur solidité._

— _Cela ne servira à rien, me dit le geôlier en allant s'asseoir à une petite table située au bas des escaliers. Dans le même temps les soldats partirent._

_Je lâchai les barreaux et observai la cellule. J'ôtai mon long manteau noir que j'étalai sur une vieille couverture au sol pour me faire une sorte de__ paillasse__ avant de me rapprocher du second prisonnier. __À son regard, je sus qu'il m'avait reconnu malgré ma barbe de quelques jours.__ Il ouvrit grand les yeux et voulut me saluer comme à l'accoutumée, mais je lui indiquai le geôlier __d'un __mouvement de tête._

— _Bonjour, Monsieur, cela fait-il longtemps que vous êtes ici ? demandai-je en français sachant pertinemment quelle serait sa réponse._

— _No comprende, répondit-il me regardant bizarrement._

_Je souris en entendant le geôlier ronchonner des mots incompréhensibles._

— _Pardonnez-moi, je vais recommencer, dis-je toujours en français avant de répéter ma question en utilisant l'espagnol._

— _Depuis hier… Que fais-tu ici ? Comment m'as-tu retrouvé ? demanda Marcos en murmurant sans doute de peur que le gardien ne l'entende et ne comprenne notre discussion._

— _C'est un malheureux concours de circonstance qui m'a conduit ici… Quant à la seconde question, ce serait trop long à te raconter maintenant. Sinon, comment vas-tu ?_

— _As-tu déjà été piégé par une « légère » avalanche de neige ? grimaça Marcos._

— _Non… Peux-tu marcher __? Chevaucher__ ?_

— _Oui… Un médecin est venu __s'occuper de__ moi le soir de mon arrivée. Fort heureusement ce n'est que mon bras gauche qui me fait souffrir. As-tu croisé Doña Laetitia ?_

— _Si… Elle est la raison pour laquelle je suis ici avec toi_

— _Tu t'es battu contre elle ? interrogea Marcos intrigué._

— _En effet. Je dois admettre qu'elle est plutôt douée pour une dame, même si elle ne semblait pas en grande forme._

— _Si tu es ici alors… Tu as perdu ! s'exclama Marcos incrédule._

— _Pas vraiment. Notre combat a été interrompu par un coup de feu… Et puis se battre en duel contre une dame, ce n'est …_

— _Vous deux, ça suffit comme ça, hurla le geôlier. Je ne sais pas ce que vous baragouiner mais arrêtez de parler ou je sévis._

_Je me tournai __vers lui. L'homme__ était grassouillet et n'avait pas d'armes à la ceinture, ni même à portée de mains._

_Des pas résonnèrent soudainement dans les escaliers. Je me levai et m'éloignai de Marcos pour mieux me rapprocher des barreaux et de __mon lit de fortune._

— _Señor ? interrogea Marcos._

— _Ne t'inquiète pas, lui __répondis-je toujours__ en espagnol._

— _Qu'est-ce je viens de vous dire, grommela le geôlier en se levant._

— _Êtes-vous bien installé ? demanda le capitaine en arrivant._

— _La chambre est un peu sombre et humide, mais l'ambiance est plutôt bonne, répondis-je ironique avant de me pencher vers mon manteau._

_Je le vis sourire._

— _Geôlier, faites le sortir ! ordonna-t-il en sortant un pistolet et me visant à travers les barreaux._

_La porte s'ouvrit en un grincement sinistre._

— _Sortez de __là ! ordonna__ le capitaine._

— _Pourquoi donc ? Je suis à mon aise, __répliquai-je__ en m'allongeant sur mon manteau._

_Je fermai les yeux paisiblement lorsque tout à coup je sentis la pointe d'une lame contre mon torse. J'ouvris les yeux rapidement._

— _Vous __aurais-__je fâché, Monsieur ? questionnai-je innocemment._

— _Levez-vous, fit le capitaine durement en appuyant sa lame légèrement à en faire perler une goutte de sang._

_Sentant la __pression se faire plus forte et une douleur apparaître, je finis par obtempérer. Il rangea son épée et récupéra__ le pistolet dans sa main droite pour me faire sortir de la cellule._

_Le geôlier referma la porte derrière nous. Puis le capitaine me fit traverser un autre couloir qui menait vers l'air libre. Là, ils enjambèrent un petit pont qui servait d'entrée dans une vieille tour délabrée. Une vieille ruine que je sentais chancelante. Nous montâmes des escaliers en colimaçons à n'en plus finir et arrivâmes devant une lourde porte de bois._

_Je fus forcé de m'asseoir sur une vieille chaise où un vieil homme défiguré, au dos voûté et à la longue barbe m'attacha fermement. Le capitaine alla verrouiller la porte et __j'eus__ de nouveau un mauvais pressentiment. Je jaugeai la solidité des liens en bougeant légèrement mes poignets et mes chevilles… Les mouvements étaient aisés mais les nœuds étaient serrés._

— _Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?__me demanda le capitaine._

— _Je l'ignore, Monsieur. Cependant, vous devriez le savoir puisque c'est vous qui m'y __avez __conduit, rétorquai-je en souriant._

_Je vis le vieil homme taire un rire tandis que l'officier __serrait les__ poings de rage._

_Puis le capitaine __échangea__ un regard avec le vieillard qui s'empressa d'aller ouvrir le seul et unique placard de la pièce en grand, mettant en vue divers anciens instruments de torture. Je sifflai d'admiration pour cacher mon malaise._

— _Vous êtes plutôt bien équipé, dis-je avec assurance._

— _Je vous __ferai __ravaler votre insolence, me menaça-t-il._

_Je vous crois sur parole,__ gardai-je pour moi._

_Le tortionnaire sortit un vieux morceau de tissu du placard et alla le dérouler sur la table devant moi avec un sourire malicieux, découvrant ainsi d'autres instruments plus diabolique les uns que les autres. Il attrapa le plus acéré avant de s'avancer moi._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9: Alliée ?

_Il prit le temps de faire sauter les boutons de ma chemise avec la lame de __façon__ délicate, observant en même temps ma réaction. Une fois que la chemise fut ouverte, il fit glisser l'instrument contre mon torse tel une plume qui viendrait chatouiller un visage. J'en eus des frissons._

— _Léopold, cessez de jouer avec notre invité, s'exclama le capitaine un tantinet irrité de mon expression sereine… Je ne l'étais pourtant pas._

— _Très bien, soupira le vieillard en reculant l'instrument._

_La lame se rapprocha de nouveau, plus dangereusement sous le regard souriant de perversité de __l'officier._

…

_On__ toqua soudainement à la porte. Léopold fit un pas en arrière, maugréant tout bas de cette interruption._

— _Qu'est-ce que __c'est ?__ hurla le capitaine en se tournant vers la porte._

— _Madame De la Boissière __souhaiterait__ s'entretenir avec le nouveau prisonnier, affirma un soldat d'une voix ferme en ouvrant._

_Le capitaine se tourna vers moi avec mépris et je cachai mon amusement. Je n'aimais pas la señora, mais il fallait dire qu'elle arrivait à point nommé._

— _Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre… Léopold, rangez vos instruments, ils n'effraieraient même pas un enfant._

_Le vieil homme obéit prestement, et me détacha par la suite._

— _C'est bien dommage, l'entendis-je murmurer avec déception._

_Pour retourner à la prison sans se faire remarquer, le capitaine me fit emprunter un autre chemin._

— _C'est fort aimable à vous de me faire visiter, plaisantai-je._

— _Vous parlez bien français pour un espagnol._

— _Sans doute dois-je remercier ma grand-mère et mes cousins français mentis-je aisément ne __niant __pas que j'étais espagnol._

— _Vous auriez des origines françaises ? questionna le capitaine sceptique._

— _En effet, affirmai-je tandis que nous croisions un soldat dont les mains étaient bandées._

_Le soldat s'était mis au garde à vous en apercevant le capitaine. __Je ressentis__ son malaise lorsque je passai à ses côtés et éprouvai une sensation de déjà __vu._

_Se pourrait-il que ce soit l'agresseur d'hier soir, __me questionnai-je._

— _Si vous dites quoi que ce soit sur votre situation je me ferai un plaisir de vous faire souffrir, murmura __le capitaine tandis que nous arrivions au dernier escalier menant à la prison._

— _Voyons, Capitaine. Pensez-vous que cela soit là des mots à dire à vos prisonniers ? questionnai-je trop promptement._

_Ce fut la __goutte de trop pour l'officier français qui m'attrapa et me__ poussa violemment contre le mur. Le souffle coupé, je tombai à terre et roulai au bas des escaliers ; pensant, fort heureusement, à me protéger la tête._

— _Que signifie ceci ? fit la voix dure de Madame De la Boissière lorsque je parvins en __bas._

_Il m'est avis que le capitaine devait regretter son geste malencontreux._

_J'eus la surprise de voir Joseph et Jeanne se précipiter à mes côtés pour m'aider à me relever. J'avais mal un peu partout, mais je pouvais bouger librement. Lorsque le capitaine passa à mes côtés il me toisa d'un air moqueur. Madame De la Boissière lutta contre un vertige, et cela m'intrigua. Que pouvait-elle avoir ?_

_Remise, elle s'approcha de l'officier fermement._

— _Madame, quelle surprise de vous trouver céans… Ce jeune homme__... commença__-t-il d'une voix faussement mielleuse._

— _Capitaine ! l'interrompit-elle. Vous connaissez mon rang, n'est ce pas ?_

— _Oui, balbutia l'officier mal à l'aise après s'être raclé la gorge._

— _Alors pas de faux semblant avec moi ! Ce jeune homme est désormais sous ma responsabilité lui aussi, insista-t-elle en me désignant et me laissant perplexe. Si vous levez de nouveau la main sur lui, ou si j'apprends que vous abusez de votre position, je vous ferai démettre de vos fonctions. Est-ce bien clair ?_

— _Oui, Madame, répondit l'officier en s'inclinant avant de partir comme un chien __battu._

— _Aldric, appela-t-elle ensuite._

— _Qu'y-a-t-il à votre service__, M__adame ?_

— _Cela ne va pas te plaire, mais __j'aimerais__ que tu restes à la forteresse pour garder un œil sur le capitaine… et sur les prisonniers, rajouta-t-elle avec douceur en regardant Marcos. Geôlier ?_

— _O… Oui, balbutia-t-il en se levant._

— _Remettez __Monsieur Goupil derrière les barreaux. Et si jamais il arrivait quoi que ce soit à l'un ou à l'autre vous en serez tenus pour responsable._

_Le geôlier obéit sans mots dire. Bien qu'intrigué par le comportement de la jeune femme, je me laissai guider dans la cellule. Je fus retenu au dernier moment par la petite Jeanne__._

— _Monsieur Goupil, pleurait-elle._

— _Ne t'en fais pas__, __tout ira bien, dis-je pour la rassurer avant de faire le pas final qui me conduisit derrière les barreaux._

_Le geôlier ferma ensuite la __porte à clé._

— _Docteur, je vous laisserai l'ausculter après mon entretien. Si vous voulez bien nous laisser un moment._

— _Oui, Madame, répondit le médecin entraînant sa fille avec lui._

— _Aldric…_

— _Mais, Madame…_

— _S'il te plaît._

— _Comme vous voudrez, répondit le grand gaillard empoignant le gardien au passage et suivant le médecin._

_Seule avec nous, elle alla chercher la chaise du gardien qu'elle traîna vers la cellule. Elle n'avait pas la force de la lever et cela m'intrigua davantage. Marcos, observateur silencieux, se rapprocha finalement de moi. Il devait sentir que la dame de ses pensées avait une importante information à nous communiquer._

— _Señores, commença-t-elle en prenant place sur la chaise._

— _Madame, saluai-je cyniquement._

_Ce qui me valut un coup de coude de Marcos qui me fit grimacer._

— _Je n'entends pas que vous compreniez mon geste, commença-t-elle en un espagnol quasi parfait. Mais je connais le capitaine Brutus Guarette et je sais que sa cruauté envers ceux de votre… peuple… est sans limites. Je ne tolère pas ses façons de faire et jusqu'à présent nous n'avions pas de preuves de ses agissements. Du moins c'est ce que l'on m'avait rapporté. J'ai l'impression que l'on me cache certaines vérités du fait de ma féminité. Toutefois sachez que tant que je serai là, je ferai tout pour vous éviter le pire._

— _Pourquoi ? questionna Marcos._

— _Tout simplement parce que je n'aime pas l'injustice, se justifia-t-elle. Señor, dit-elle ensuite en se tournant vers moi._

— _J'ose espérer que cette farce est bientôt __finie__, dis-je en un français si parfait que je vis Marcos plisser les sourcils__. À__ ma différence, il ne connaissait pas si bien cette langue étrangère. Laetitia De la Boissière m'observa un instant._

— _Aldric m'a raconté les prouesses que vous avez accomplies chez le médecin hier soir… Était-ce avant ou après votre promenade sur les remparts ? demanda-t-elle en espérant me piéger et continuant de me questionner dans sa langue natale._

— _Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, dis-je avec tant d'assurance qu'elle soupira._

_Elle tenta une autre approche et me demanda quelles affaires me conduisaient ici, à Villefranche de Conflent._

— _Je viens d'Amérique. Mon père et ma mère n'ont eu de cesse de me parler de leurs différentes traditions culturelles. Je suis ici pour approfondir ces connaissances, entre __autres,__ expliquai-je._

_Je la vis sourire de façon ironique._

— _Oh ! N'êtes-vous point inquiet pour un proche parent ?_

_À __cette question j'en conclus que Joseph avait dû lui relater une partie de ce que je lui avais dit._

— _Si fait, répondis-je assez rapidement. Il s'agit de ma grand-mère. Elle m'a raconté tant d'histoires qu'elle s'est embrouillée l'esprit et m'a demandé de partir à la recherche d'un fabuleux trésor qui ouvrirait la porte vers la __cité __perdue d'Atlantide. J'ai bien vu qu'elle n'avait plus toute sa raison. J'ai alors décidé de profiter de mon pèlerinage pour trouver un remède qui la guérirait. En chemin l'on m'a parlé d'un médecin français vivant au pied du Canigou._

— _Monsieur Goupil… C'est bien cela ?_

— _En effet._

— _Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous faire sortir aujourd'hui. Vous vous êtes battus à l'épée et les duels sont interdits __par__ la loi. Je suis dans l'obligation de vous laisser méditer une nuit entière sur votre acte._

— _Diantre__ ! __Ma foi cela me laissera le temps de faire plus ample connaissance avec ce gentilhomme, dis-je en désignant Marcos._

_Á son regard, je vis qu'elle n'était pas dupe._

— _En tout cas, Señor, pour un espagnol vous parlez bien notre langue, me dit-elle usant de l'espagnol._

— _Je vous retourne le compliment, Señorita, rétorquai-je en continuant en français._

— _Faites attention à vous à l'avenir, Señor… Aldric, appela-t-elle ensuite calmement._

_Celui-ci arriva __malgré tout à toute allure._

— _Madame ?_

— _J'en ai fini avec les __prisonniers. Va__ dire au docteur qu'il peut venir._

— _Á vos ordres._

_Tandis qu'Aldric__ remontait__ les marches deux à deux, nous vîmes la señora vaciller._

— _Señorita, est-ce que tout va bien ? s'enquit Marcos._

— _Vous êtes dans le même état que moi, rétorqua-t-elle._

_Je vis Marcos grimacer d'inquiétude, il avait compris le sous-entendu mais pas moi. Je regardai mon ami brièvement. Je ne savais pas encore quoi, ni quand, mais les réponses allaient venir._

_Le médecin et la petite arrivèrent rapidement, mettant définitivement terme à la conversation._

— _Merci, dit-elle à l'attention de Joseph lorsqu'il passa à ses côtés._

— _Je vous en prie. Une dernière chose, Madame. Sans vous l'ordonner, allez vous reposer et ne forcez plus avec votre bras droit durant un __certain__ temps._

_Ce conseil n'échappa pas à mon ouïe fine alors que j'étais retourné m'allonger sur mon manteau. Je vis revenir Aldric, à sa ceinture se trouvait la clef des cellules. La señora De la Boissière le remarqua aussi._

— _Où est le geôlier ? demanda Joseph en me jetant un coup d'œil rapide._

— _Je l'ai renvoyé chez lui jusqu'à nouvel ordre, expliqua Aldric qui affichait alors un sourire malin._

— _Tu es incorrigible, énonça la señora qui se releva alors mais resta en appui sur le dossier de la chaise._

— _Madame De la Boissière, si je puis me permettre, vous serez plus à l'aise pour vous reposer dans une vraie chambre plutôt que dans un des __dortoirs __des remparts. Aussi je vous invite à m'attendre et vous propose le repos dans mon humble demeure._

— _Je vous remercie, Monsieur, mais je ne puis accepter votre offre. Il me faut demeurer au plus près de l'endroit où mes hommes iront me trouver à leur arrivée._

— _Fort bien. Avant que je n'oublie, voici un remède que vous devriez prendre.__ J'ai__ nettoyé et soigné vos blessures, mais maintenant il faut combattre le mal de l'intérieur, dit-il en baissant la voix et en sortant une petite fiole de sa sacoche._

_Je __n'en sus pas__ plus par la suite. Le médecin continua de parler à la señora un instant, puis Madame De la Boissière repartit après l'avoir remercié une dernière fois. Aldric, claudiquant, s'approcha de la cellule et ouvrit au médecin._

— _Messieurs, nous salua Joseph._

_Marcos retourna s'allonger dans son coin et observa du coin de l'œil. Aldric referma la porte derrière lui. Il prit place sur la chaise après l'avoir rapproché de la petite table qui se trouvait aux pieds des escaliers._

— _Comment allez-vous, Monsieur Goupil ? me demanda Joseph._

— _Je me sens un peu meurtri après cette chute, avouai-je._

— _Ôtez votre chemise que je puisse jeter un œil._

— _Ça__ ne sera pas bien difficile, répondis-je._

_Il est vrai que sans boutons une chemise est rapidement enlevée. Je grimaçai néanmoins en lui obéissant._

— _Que s'est-il passé après le duel, demandai-je._

_Le médecin remarqua au premier coup d'œil les deux hématomes sur mon flanc gauche, le premier au niveau de mes côtes, le second à mon __épaule. I__l y avait aussi plusieurs contusions éparses qui guériraient plus rapidement._

— _Madame De la Boissière vous a regardé partir en rangeant son arme. Épuisée, elle s'est effondrée à genou et s'est attrapée son épaule droite, commença à me raconter Joseph._


End file.
